Better Off Un-Dead
by BioShinx
Summary: Upon being attacked on Halloween, Yoko, a brain craving, contagion infested zombie disappears into the world of supernaturals and out from the life of her best friend, Kuwabara. But a year later, the person who infected her appears and she becomes ensnared in the politics between Spirit World and the supernatural.
1. Halloween

It's not often you can say you're 'classic' or original, but after the events of the past year I slowly embraced it. I despised the fact that it changed everything about me from my features to my eating habits and eventually ruined every relationship I had. However, there were some benefits to this immortality gig.

The thing is…I'm a zombie.

That's right. I'm a bonafide flesh-eating, brain craving, contagion infested zombie. The flesh-eating isn't as bad as it sounds! As long as I maintained a rigorous diet of poultry, pork, or beef, I could keep the berserk-esque cravings in control. The problem is the hunger. Unfortunately, when a zombie body is mostly dead it no longer feels the involuntary pangs of hunger that a live body uses prompting it to eat…maybe twice a day. Instead, it's an incessant overwhelming need that seeps into every waking moment of my undead life. It's this very same reason I ceased all contact with anyone outside of the supernatural. It's incredibly difficult to pay attention in a conversation when the person is yapping their flushed, succulent, juicy lips….

Ugh. It was a moment of weakness precisely like that I had mistakenly leaned towards my best friend's mouth. Believing I was going to plant a kiss on him, he grasped my shoulders and roughly shook me dissipating whatever hazy spell the hunger had over me. He chastised and reminded me that he had a girlfriend. What he didn't know is I was close to gnawing the lips from his face.

"Hey, Yoko? You have that milky, glazed look to your eyes again. Thinking of brains, pumpkin?" I looked up at my roommate, Miki, the only friend that knew exactly what I was.

"Aw, damn, I did it again." I sheepishly let out a chuckle, but inwardly, I was embarrassed. Normally, when others are lost in thought they fidget, look around even: my body becomes deathly still and my eyes lose color appearing opaque if I decided to contemplate. I appeared rigidly dead.

"Don't sweat it. You won't be able to help it all the time." She placed a cup of tea in front of me. I was zoning out in front of the coffee table of our living room waiting for a phone call from Miki's brother.

I placed the cup to my chin and allowed the steam wafting from the brew to warm my lips. Tea did nothing for me, but I still went through the motions. The taste was the same, but it was off and didn't provide the same satisfaction as it did when I was alive. The only beverage that seemed to have any effect was alcohol, but it no longer warmed by belly or burned on the way down. It took the better part of a day for it to flush out of my system since my body just refuses to process it.

"True, but I don't want to advertise I'm dead to anyone unlucky enough to spot me doing that in public. Or to anyone actually looking for someone like me." I inhaled shallowly, not that I need to breathe…

"As long as you don't walk around during the day, or do anything excessively dumb…you'll be okay." Miki patted the crown of my head and lightly ruffled my white tresses. Another trait of my zombie-ness.

"I hate when you do that." I slipped the white hair over my shoulder and under the collar of my jacket before donning a beanie.

"But you were just starting to wear it out! Us classics have to flaunt it!" She flipped her ink black hair over her shoulder, a fang escaping her toothy grin.

Ah, my roommate was a vampire. And not one of those tropes when a woman gets attacked in the middle of the night by a handsome stranger and mysteriously wakes up different. No, that was my story. She was born into it. Apparently, you couldn't be turned into a vampire. The only way a baby vamp was created was through a vampire- human tryst, or marriage.

"You know I can't walk around like this. Despite being… _classic_." I mirrored her vernacular with a smirk. Classic was Miki's way of describing old world supes (or supernaturals) and anything that had been around before time was even an idea.

"You're proud. Admit it!" She stomped a foot down on the coffee table like she was claiming it. The teacup rattled slightly.

I snorted before taking a quiet sip from my tea. I didn't hate it…being a zombie, that is. I was insanely strong, fast as hell, and my reflexes were exceptional. I hadn't broken a single coffee mug since I was infected. But…proud? I wasn't proud I had to move out of my home to avoid eating my pets. I loathed that my last conversation with Kazuma ended with me trying to eat his lips off his face.

"You may not be proud yet. But you will be. You're a dying breed, Yoko." .

Miki slumped into the chair with a pouty expression not appreciating my disposition to my situation. Apparently, ghouls were quite rare, and ghouls that managed to retain cognitive abilities were even rarer and dubbed 'zombies' for clarification. Normally, an infected person turned into a ghoul, a groaning husk of decaying wet flesh. However, a zombie, like myself, managed to still look human; although, my hair was silvery white and my skin was pale as ivory. At least, my slate grey eyes managed to stay the same.

My roommate considered this to be a massive improvement to my human features and partially attributed to her not understanding why I wanted to be human again. As an individual born into the supernatural world, she'd never had her entire life ripped away from her. She treated my transition to the supernatural as a trial that I had luckily passed, because most supes, like vampires, were born and not made. Despite knowing her sentiments, I was patient with Miki. She took a dead girl into her home and helped me cope with the hunger and new torrential life. And then, she gave me a hobby, or job, rather. I freelanced as a private investigator between meagerly pretending to be human and sipping my tea.

She waited patiently to pick me up in her black Cadillac as I said goodbye to Kazuma for the last time just so I wouldn't be alone. And sometimes, she even asked about my progress on 'becoming human.'

"Any luck?" She pointed to the battered cell phone beside my tea. As if summoned, the little grey device beeped to life and the default tone played. This one little flip phone was my link to information and leads.

"Maybe!" I scrambled for the phone and flipped it open. "It's Nakajima."

"You seem like you're in a good mood." I could sense the smirk from the other side of the line.

"Cut the crap, Kaito." I heard him laugh.

"An individual matching your description made an appearance downtown, heading towards the park. Seems he's attempting to make another you." Kaito replied matter of factly.

"Why?" It was all I could ask. He'd done this to me exactly a year ago and hadn't shown up since then. Why now?

"I have a theory." Kaito spoke thoughtfully. Of course, he would. Being a cleric and scholar in the supernatural world, Kaito had an answer for the most everything.

"He doesn't know you survived."

"Wait, all this time I thought someone may be looking for me…" I felt like a damn fool wearing a hat every fucking day the past year for nothing.

"It would stand to reason this zombie is trying to create another zombie and succeeded without ever realizing it. Get down here if you want to catch him." The urgency in Kaito's voice was apparent.

"Are you fucking serious?" I snarled. The sound that came out of my mouth was ugly and hoarse.

"Manners, Yoko." Miki piped in from the couch.

"Dead ass." Kaito replied and hung up. The phrasing wasn't lost on me.

"Kaito found him heading for the park. He's going to infect someone." I stuffed my phone into my jacket and shot up from the floor.

"Wait, _him_ him?" Miki plucked her keys from out her purse and followed me out the door.

"Naw, him from the country club. Of course it's fucking _him_." I scoffed.

Miki just cackled behind me as I strode to the Cadillac.

* * *

I wistfully watched brightly dressed twenty-somethings frolic around in their costumes through darkly tinted windows as we pulled up to the downtown park. There was a time Halloween was my favorite day of the year, but now it seemed a depressing reminder of how I ended up in my predicament. I was one of those unaware fools last year.

Miki abruptly parked and we practically scrambled out of the car into the park looking for our query nearly bulldozing a pack of drunk, scantily dressed sailors. The park opened up into a playground and beyond the yard there was a wooded area swallowed up in darkness. A scream erupted from the woods and the group of drunken girls gleefully laughed in response not comprehending what was going on.

Miki and I took off into the woods and the sounds of laughter and reverie ebbed away behind us. Another scream rang out and we corrected our direction instantaneously. Miki moved with precision and every step purposeful. Her golden eyes lightly glowed with determination. I wasn't nearly as graceful, nor quiet, but I used my new found reflexes to quickly adjust my momentum so I wouldn't barrel through the brush.

And then we found it convulsing and hoarsely sobbing in a damp file of leaves futilely grasping the ground towards the lively downtown area. A freshly turned ghoul writhed in pain, it's quickly decaying eyes wildly shifted from the dim light to Miki and then to me. The remnants of her humanity decayed with her flesh and her tanned skin became pallid and yellowing as auburn hair converted into a dull muddy brown. She jerked upward swiping at my leg and ripping her stark white nurse outfit in the process. I had never actually seen a ghoul before and the idea that I could have easily been in her place…

I heard Miki let out a disgusted groan.

"That's the single grossest thing I've ever seen." She disappeared into the wood momentarily and returned with a slab of rock.

"We were too late. We-" I shook my pant leg out of its bony fist as it continued to reach out towards me. I could no longer tell if it was the human inside her pleading for help or the ghoul trying to satiate the hunger.

"Oh no, don't you fucking start. You've had way too long a trip on the self-pity train." Miki cut through my thoughts her voice sharp and frustrated. I couldn't blame her frustration with me since I had moped constantly within the first six months of meeting her.

"I'm not! I was just saying that we should, uh." With a grim expression I pointed to the slab in her hand.

Miki placed the cold slab in my hand her fingers reassuringly wrapping around my own underneath. She held them there as her golden eyes bored into mine.

"You need to do this. While she's still human." She let her hands fall to her side and stepped behind me.

"Me? I can't kill her." I tightly gripped the rock within my grasp concentrating on the damp moss that was covering its surface. Anything but what was in front of me.

"You can and you will. Take responsibility." Miki snarled and her face scrunched into an animalistic sneer.

"I didn't fucking do this to her." I chucked the rock and it lodged itself into the soft ground as if I had thrown a knife.

"Didn't you? If your existence was known, she wouldn't be in this predicament." Miki's eyes flared dangerously in the dim light.

"Then-" Whether I had meant for it to happen this way or not, she was right. The reason this girl was choking back sobs on the ground was because my attacker thought I was dead. I hadn't infected her directly, but if I hadn't been so cowardly and hid myself I might as well have. I spent more time pitying my own situation before thinking of anyone else.

"We have to find him, tonight." I replied with resolve. I dislodged the slab from the ground and held it over the poor creature's shoulders. She had once again found purchase and held on to my pant leg so tightly I thought the fabric would rip away from the seam. She looked up with puss, milky eyes and mouthed, "please."

I let the slab fall combining my weight and the strength of a year old zombie with it. Her head rolled from her shoulders and disintegrated along with the rest of her body.

* * *

Miki and I had walked through the woods for what felt like another two hours in silence. We knew we would discuss it later; it was unspoken. I attempted to remain focused on the task at hand, but I couldn't let go of the wriggling thoughts that had wormed its way through my consciousness. Incredible guilt wracked my brain, but also relief…relief that girl ghoul wouldn't have to live the same life I was dealt. I'm sure I would feel more relief after finding the zombie that made me, so no one would ever have to go through any of this again.

For now, we were continuing our search. We had strolled along the main strip of the downtown area and circled back to the park once more without an appearance from a zombie (besides myself, that is.) Miki had skimmed the rooftops checking every nook and alley while I had spied through the windows of every bar, club, and even entered a strip club searching for a white haired man. Now, we were patrolling the woods once more. We were almost a hundred yards from where the entrance was when I realized Miki was no longer dejectedly walking beside me. I turned around and she was looking back out into the center of the woods.

Miki stilled in front of me. Her eyes widened softly and she started walking in the opposite direction.

"I hear a scuffle. By the gazebo!" She took off in a blur and I barely managed to follow the distortion of black and gold that left an after image behind her.

If my heart could beat or race it would as I anxiously dashed behind Miki's retreating form. As I ventured closer my body wanted to turn away and run, but I pushed forward putting momentum behind my legs.

The gazebo was demolished by the time we got there. I noticed a few limbs sticking out of the rubble and splinters from a body underneath. Beyond the gazebo, a sound like an implosion followed by hot wind shook the thickets and devoured everything in a flame. A body soared through the air and landed in a heap behind me. I rushed forward ignoring the flames scorching the ground towards the source of it all. Miki had paused for a moment before following behind.

He was tall with a lanky gait as he walked towards me. His hand was extended ready to unleash another burst of energy as Miki and I closed in on him.

"Look at me, asshole!" I howled. I yanked off my beanie and stuffed it in my jacket and lurched forward. Miki clenched my elbow and yanked me back protectively.

"No, let him see." I ripped my arm out from her hands and looked for any change of expression in the zombie in front of me.

He only stared coldly. His red eyes glinted behind metal framed spectacles from the white flames emitting light in his palm and his mouth curled into a sneer. As the white flare grew, it revealed sharp features and high cheekbones set into an elegant face and finally, the white hair. It was him.

I could feel the flames grow as the hot air wafted around my face and illuminated my form. Did he already know? Did he give a damn?

And suddenly, the flame vanished all at once as his features softened. His countenance transitioned from one of shock, confusion, then finally…recognition.

"You…survived?" He spoke shakily, but it was momentary as he cast a smug smile.

"Depends on your definition of survive. I'm not alive." I responded in a harsh tone.

"Finally, finally." He placed his hand in spindly fingers and shook in laughter. The husky chuckles that arose from his mouth made my hands clench into a fist. Did he think this was amusing?

"Finally? Fuck you." I was disgusted that I was made like this on purpose, that someone took time out of their day to create anything like me.

"Yes. I no longer have to roam the streets on this night trying to find a worthy candidate or someone strong enough to withstand the disease. My search…you've been here all this time." He cradled his head in his fingers mirthfully looking at me from above the silvery frames.

"How long have you been doing this? Why this night…." I wanted to retch, to throw up the tea and steak I had this morning, but I was a zombie. Zombies don't puke.

"Hmm," he placed his fingers thoughtfully to his mouth, "decades at least." He took a step toward me and paused when I scrambled backwards attempting to put space between us.

"Decades. You've been making zombies for decades. Bastard." I was scathing as a felt black seep into my vision and the blue veins on my forehead became pronounced. A sharp pinch from Miki reminded me not to go into berserk zombie mode.

"Ah, beautiful." He gestured to what must have been my veiny, pale primal face. I knew my eyes had transitioned from slate grey to the ugly black that encased the edge of my vision signifying when I needed to get to the nearest piece of meat. This was different…this was rage.

"To be precise, I've been making ghouls, not zombies. And, subsequently killing the failures. I can't stomach letting my mistakes roam around." He clarified rolling the sleeve of his black blazer away from the hand that previously was holding fire.

"This time, you ended my last...failure." He spoke candidly. "I hadn't realized that it was you. I didn't know you were the jealous type."

I sprinted forward trying to claw at him, but stopped short when Miki's arms wrapped around my shoulders grounding me. I tried to struggle out of her grasp my arm slipping out and reaching for the figure in front of me with no luck. Blind rage filled my eyes as I lurched forward, but I became idle as a form emerged from behind aiming a flying kick to the zombies head.

To my dismay, the zombie dodged faster than my eyes could follow and I sucked in an unnecessary gasp of shock. The form soared though the space my zombie attacker was before and barrel rolled back to his feet. He was in the recess of darkness, so I couldn't make out his features.

The zombie stood on the opposite side of the gazebo, the ground emitting a black fog before being engulfed by it and leaving nothing behind. I could hear a chuckle as his form retreated into it.

"Stylish." Miki quipped up from behind me.

"This is not the time!" I turned around now facing her while still encased in her arms.

"I know." Miki sighed and she pulled me in burying her face into my hair.

I felt the black around my eyes abscond and the protruding veins on my forehead lie flat as I stood there dumbfounded for words as to what happened.

"Hey, you ladies, alright?"

I stilled as I heard a familiar deep raucous, hoarse voice and saw Kuwabara Kazuma's handsome face appear from out of the darkness in front of mine. I tried to desperately escape from Miki's embrace, but it was too late. He had glanced down at my face.

At first, there was a moment when he didn't recognize me at all, but he shuddered like he always did when he knew something was amidst. That sixth sense of his had always been a constant whenever we used to hang out at his sister's house. His eyes widened in shock and he rushed forward inspecting my face.

"Yoko…where the hell have you been?!" Kuwabara shrieked.

I dislodged myself from Miki and took off towards downtown. I didn't want to do this. Not now.

* * *

Author's note: You can say I was a little inspired by Halloween as I wrote this. I genuinely hope you enjoyed.


	2. The Hollow

In that minuscule moment, such a momentous rush of panic, horror…and guilt catapulted my legs forward. At first, I ran just beyond the tree line, but as nerves set in away from the eyes of anyone witnessing and the black from my eyes receded as apprehension superseded rage my body moved in a desperate, primeval way. Involuntarily, my body sent electric signals to my legs and they whipped beneath me so violently that I felt the earth churn at my feet and icy wind pelt my face.

Ahead of me, the glow of gas streetlights grew brighter and I felt rather than saw the warm bodies just beyond the tree line on the other side of the park. After throwing caution to the wind and barreling through the woods with all the intelligence of a cornered animal, I felt the familiar pang of hunger and my instincts roaring for me to simply bulldoze into the closest body and-

With outstretched hand, I crouched and forcefully burrowed it into the ground. My body flew from under me and met the ground with a crash sliding across dead leaves and shrubbery while my arm kept me anchored to the ground. I slid to a halt just behind a hedge sheltering me from the gazes of confused teenagers.

"Did you hear that!" A gangly teenage boy hastily gripped the arm of his companion, tearing her away from my crash site behind the bushes. "Don't be such a baby." An irritated voice replied and I waited until their voices faded in the distance before standing up and dusting off my trench coat of the remnants of forest I had just familiarized myself with.

I hastened towards the alleyway that ran parallel to the strip. Before being zombiefied, I was warned never to walk in the alleys behind the shops and restaurants at night because of what may loiter in the darkness, but now it afforded me the luxury of moving quickly throughout town. Now, as a zombie it seemed pointless to avoid the looming walkway that seemed to shirk from the bright lights of the main strip full of people. Avoiding the alleyways certainly didn't prevent the attack a year ago.

I was galvanized into action and all it took was a brief look. One fleeting transition of recognition to disbelief and a trace of revulsion in Kuwabara's steely, dark eyes had sent me pummeling into the alleyways with legs automatically moving on their own. He _saw_ me. The thought stilled me and my legs abruptly came to a stiff halt. He called my name. My breath came suddenly and painfully, a poor mimicry of hyperventilation when I was still alive. But, _wait._

Why was Kuwabara there, in the woods _with_ my attacker? I took stock of my surroundings, but there wasn't much to see. Two brick walls encased in shadows on either side of where I stood kept me from prying eyes. My eyes glazed over and all fidgets and involuntary movements I had practiced to seem human ceased as the breath paused in my throat.

See, when I zone out, it's normally because I'm hungry or in deep contemplation. I become the rigor mortis body that personified my descension into zombiehood. In one moment, I was alive and the next I wasn't. But because of the state of my body in its truest form, I could do something truly curious. They say when you die the last image you see is imprinted on your eyes…sort of like a negative photograph of your last memory. However, I was dead, yet unceasingly animated so all those images became a compendium of frames in my mind that could form a moving picture. And, only when I was zoned out with eyes opaque could I replay memories of what had taken place moments ago in the woods.

I flipped through the memories like a librarian turning a page with finger pulling the image of the gazebo turned rubble on the ground. I watched with a sort of detachment as someone watching a boring movie. When I was there in the moment, I was so focused on my objective, the white haired man standing just to the left of the gazebo, that I barely saw anything else. A body, there. Soaring through the air like a tossed ragdoll in a stream of orange hair and brown windbreaker was my former best friend Kuwabara. He met the floor hard and he was the heap on the ground I barely registered before. I heard him crash behind me.

And, then the conversation with the man that was my creator. He was tall and broad shouldered, and when he laughed that evil laugh as he saw my face it could be mistaken as warm and airy had we not been discussing the creation of ghouls. He chuckled, and his face replicated amusement, but his eyes betrayed him. They were dead and lacked the luster of vibrancy that came with life. A glint of light flickered from the fabric tucked underneath the black blazer. A name tag caught the light of fire around him and I slowly moved the memory backwards to catch the glitter of fire reflected on the aluminum painted tag.

Dr. Harada.

Then, the familiar black of rage seeped in from the boundaries of my eyes and obscured my vision. Similar to a horse with blinders I could only see what was directly in front of me. Inwardly, I cursed at myself for allowing it to happen. I watched the rest of my memory with my view impeded by the black fuzz covering anything in my peripheral. But, I didn't need my peripheral as a flurry of gold aura and legs reappeared aiming for 's face.

 _Kuwabara? That was Kuwabara._

The zombie doctor simply side-stepped almost instantaneously and so brief that even my decelerated memories had barely caught it. He winked at me before retreating into the black fog and finally disappearing. I hadn't caught the gesture before due to how quickly he moved but I felt a new resurgence of irritation witnessing it. Kuwabara stood up, his gold aura dissipating into the darkness.

What was that light? I had always known that Kuwabara was somewhat attuned to the otherworldy, but not in any capacity that was so…palpable. In that brief time, he looked like an entirely different person. He wasn't the fumbling, excitable newly orientation-ed freshman that I had met at the on-campus bookstore struggling to find the right titles for his classes. Nor was he the wide-eyed, easy- to-blush youth that stammered obliviously when he was being hit on by college students at mixers. He was resolute, steadfast, and…imposing.

His face appeared clearly as he walked closer lit by the bright moon overhead. A long face tempered with strong jawline, cheekbones that could cut diamonds, and a pointed nose hovered in front of me. He glanced down and curious mahogany eyes assessed me: realization, disbelief, disgust. Again, in that order. I hoped that the revulsion I'd perceived was some misunderstood interpretation on my part, but it was there. And, quickly concealed with concern.

" _Yoko…where the hell have you have you been?!"_

I turned away.

The wisp of breath that I held in my lungs forcefully moved from my chest out of my mouth and I jolted back to awareness. I was back in the dimness of the alleyway. At first, I crept forward clumsily readjusting to the rhythm of twitches and replicating the involuntary breathing and stirring that made everyone else alive. But, I quickly adjusted. With time and diligence, I could practice breathing so my metastasis from zoning to full action would be more seamless. I may be undead, but I could, at least, pretend to be alive.

I needed answers. I swiftly paced deeper into the alleyway and weaved through older dilapidated buildings. In my earlier stages of zombie manifestation, Miki, being a mostly nocturnal creature, wanted to display the upsides of the shitty hand I'd been dealt. She took me on a tour that would be a spectacle of oddities and curiosities. Our first stop, was a homeless man's shanty-house fitted awkwardly between three walls that met in a dead end. The same one I was standing in front of now. The wood and tin roof jutted inelegantly above a canvas entrance. The inhabitant of the house pulled the canvas back and smiled a toothless grin. His shaggy, matted hair was braided loosely and slung on one of his shoulders and his bony knees projected outward from his too small makeshift seat that was a plastic bucket.

"Could you spare some change for an old soul?" He held out his hand expectantly.

"I didn't realize there was a cover charge." I blinked at him knowingly.

"Ah. Old friend, I didn't know that was you." He stood making his way to the back of his makeshift abode and pushed a tattered canvas marked with a yellow sigil away from a stairwell dipping into the ground.

"Good to see you Octavius." I patted him on the back before descending down the steps.

"And you, friend." He called after me. I heard the shuffle of steps behind me and knew he resettled on his bucket.

Octavius, the gargoyle, was one of the first creatures I had met on my outing into the supernatural. At first, he struck me as a bizarre and wishy washy guard dog to an establishment that was barely secure. But, as I adapted to the new world of supes and acquainted myself with the unorthodox customs of its peculiar inhabitants I began to recognize Octavius for what he truly was. A keeper with undying loyalty to his cause.

As I neared the bottom of the steps the yellow sigil reappeared on the slabs of a gnarled oak door. The door arched to a point and the towering frame crisscrossed with runic symbols into branches that encased the weathered gate. The yellow sigil, a single half of a Yin Yang symbol unfilled, pulsed softly and welcoming. I pressed my hand against the sigil and the click of a rusty latch met my ears as the door sluggishly came away from the frame. I stepped past the threshold and the cacophony of sounds from within clashed against my ear.

Uproarious laughter rang from a corner where two orcs and a satyr were gulping down the last of their drinks and a gaggle of goblins egged them on. Pixies whizzed past me and buzzed with trails of light and color above me creating a crude chandelier. I strode past the bar just before a harpy came crashing down from the countertop caterwauling as she clattered into a stool. At least, The Hollow did not lack liveliness. I waved to the barkeep, a tall incubus with maroon hair and obsidian eyes. He leered at me, from behind the worn surface of the counter before tilting his head towards the end of the room. I followed the tilt of his head and found Kaito playing poker among a lamia, a harpy, and The Hollow's residential diviner, Charles.

Kaito was leaned across the table elbows propped and hands laced in a knot. His cards remained face down between his elbows as a look of amusement and self-contentment darted across his visage. And, why wouldn't he be amused especially when his closest friend need only look to the stars to see the result of a mere card game. Charles studiously let his fingers slide delicately above his cards before pausing and revealing a card to the lamia's dismay. She rose from her coiled spot like a cobra readying to strike, but instead smacked her chips on the tables. Kaito ducked as chips splashed the walls and ricocheted off the unbalanced wooden table. The lamia slithered away as her harpy friend frantically followed her out of the bar. Just as she reached the door, she molded into a young woman wearing black slacks and simple green blouse as her glamour took effect. She disappeared behind the door slamming it in the harpy's face. The harpy's feathers rustled in irritation and she joined her boisterous kin at the bar.

Charles lit up observantly and he waved me over. "I've been expecting you, Ms. Nakajima."

"Yes, I know." Exasperated, I sighed. The only downside to being acquainted with a diviner was adjusting to his literal know-it-all attitude.

"Welcome back, Yoko." Kaito's golden eyes traveled to a piece of leaf stuck to my jacket, then upwards to my face. Ever the perceptive one. "Seems you've had an exciting night."

"Oh, she _has._ " Charles raised his hand and motioned in a beckoning gesture to a minotaur behind the bar. The minotaur disappeared momentarily before arriving at the edge of the table with a plate full of half seared, half uncooked meat. My hunger reignited at the sight of pork ribs and pulled meat and brains. Supposedly, pigs were genetically closer to humans, and my appetite agreed. The diviner looked satisfied at my surprised, but content expression. Charles knew I would be hungry and must have had them prepare it while I was on my way. Charles always knew.

"I've always admired your appetite for _life_."Kaito mulled over the last word. He smirked from behind his laced fingers and leaned back into the wooden chair. Charles chuckled.

"So, tell me. How did it go?" Kaito asked hopefully, but Charles held up his hand pausing him.

"If she starts now, she'll have to repeat it once Miki arrives. Let her eat first, then she can give us her version of events." Charles motioned to the plate placed in front of me and encouraged me to dig in.

I exhaled and delicately plucked a fork from the table and fought back the urge to rip at the meat with my bare hands. Instead, I split the meat with the prongs and as I took my first bite fought the jerk as my body almost lurched forward. I softly chewed and swallowed. And then another. Kaito and Charles watched me struggle internally with twin looks of appreciation on their faces.

"By god, she's got it." Kaito chuckled. "It was only a year ago that she impressively ripped a roast chicken in two and…" My eyes widened.

"No need to remind us!" I said after gulping down a too large portion of meat. My throat resisted and I sputtered.

"Well' she's _almost_ got it." He merely smiled and stared as I gulped down water and continued my meal.

"Right. On. Time." Charles murmured as Miki burst through the entrance her eyes darting on the inhabitants of the room before landing on us. She marched over and plopped down on the empty seat between Charles and myself.

"You left me in the park. I can't believe you!" Miki threw up her hands in frustration before she waved her arm haphazardly in the air and the incubus from the bar brought her a blood beer. He placed it in her hand and winked at Miki before returning to the bar. Kaito narrowed his eyes at the exchange and his golden eyes turned into slits.

"Yes, yes I did." I responded remorsefully. "I'm sorry, Miki. I just didn't expect to see Kuwabara there." I turned the name over in my head. What was he hiding?

"Kuwabara? Why does that name sound somewhat familiar?" Kaito spoke thoughtfully.

"He's the young man that was your confidant, before Miki occupied the position." Charles answered all-knowingly.

"Right, a year ago, he was my best friend." I picked at my food listlessly as my hunger subsided somewhat. I was grateful to Charles for letting me eat. I was going to need all the strength and cognizance that came with eating brain food (no pun intended.)

"What was _he_ doing there?" Kaito's voice became sharp and his eyes hardened.

"I'll start from the beginning." I responded to his gaze with determination. And so, I spun the narrative version that I replayed in my mind at the destroyed gazebo. Brief looks of surprise and interest played on both Miki and Kaito's face, but Charles closed his eyes and smiled mysteriously as if he had a secret. And when I ended my story, we all paused silently.

"Dr. Harada," Kaito began seriously, "is a retainer within The Company." He affixed me with a caustic gaze and reached over to clutch my wrist firmly beneath his calloused fingers. "Yoko, whatever you do, do not seek this man out."

The scholar and scribe in front of me was well-versed in the factions that existed in the supernatural world and one of the first that I was aware of that Kaito lectured me on was The Company. A league of affluential supes that valued little besides strength and wealth and viewed humans as little more than sustenance and entertainment. However, with time they slowly became a pillar of like-minded individuals that handpicked enterprising upstarts. Now, they were a conglomerate that dominated the ebb and flo of the supernatural world and had forcibly earned a chair at council altering and dictating the politics of supes.

"But my humanity-" I began.

"NO!" Kaito roared. His eyes turned bloodshot and he bared his fangs. His grip on my wrist became harsh and he yanked me out of my chair like a petulant child so my eyes were directly in front of his wild golden orbs. "Our family cannot protect you if you decide to offend The Company."

"Kaito…" Miki warned. Her eyes were locked onto his tight grip on my wrist.

"Let's calm down. After all," Charles stirred the tea in front of him with a single finger looking down at the leaves placidly, but his eyes were elsewhere as if he was seeing something just beyond the tea leaves. "Kaito is correct. It wouldn't do to go chasing after Dr. Harada because eventually," His fingers stopped stirring, "he'll find you."

Kaito and I both snapped our heads in disbelief toward Charles. He grimaced at our dual reactions, he always disliked it when we doubted him.

"You need only wait, Ms. Nakajima. Eventually, he will come after you, overstepping his boundaries to meet his only successful creation, but it's too late. You already declared allegiance to Neutrality." He took a sip from the tea. "Allow him to make the first mistake."

Neutrality was a term coined for those that were unaligned with major factions, but in a way we were a faction ourselves. We teetered between the boundaries of the other factions neither agreeing with or denying what they had to offer. And in turn, we offered many a sense of freedom and lack of obligation that many supes were demanded of when joining a faction. It was why Neutrality was attractive to supes like Octavius that were odd and didn't belong anywhere else. It was the very reason why meetings of the council were hosted on neutral grounds, an area impartial to either side. And, the leader of the neutral party, Kaito and Miki's father Daisuke Hara, was offered a chair on the council to observe the meetings with an unbiased eye.

I receded back into my wooden chair and Kaito released his hold on my darkened wrist. It turned an ugly yellow on my pale skin.

"Once he does, we'll allow one of the other factions to handle it. Exposing ourselves to scrutiny of the other factions is not our way. We will remain neutral." Charles finished and I could discern he was suppressing a smile. "Of course, there are things I can't tell you, but for now trust an old diviner." His rheumy eyes crinkled into mirth and he nodded at me in an understanding gesture.

"But, what about Kuwabara…" Miki muttered, "you said he glowed gold."

"Yes, that is another concerning matter entirely." Kaito sat back down and crossed his arms, he closed his eyes in meditation.

"It seems your friend has fallen in with an interesting crowd." Charles spoke and he placed his cup on the table.

"Interesting is not what I'd call it. More like vastly incompetent." Miki retorted and she took a swig of the beer she nursed in her hands.

"What do you mean, Miki?" Kaito inquired curiously.

"When Yoko bolted like a bat out of hell…" She grinned at me and I gave an annoyed sigh in response. "I was standing there shrugging at this tall fellow when he was asking me questions about you like 'where you living' and 'are you okay' when some guy burst from the rubble like a lune yelling, 'Did he get away?!' He ran up to where we were," Miki took another swig, "and he was suspicious, that one. He thought I might know something about Dr. Harada. I think his name was Yusuke." She shrugged.

"Anyways, when the other weirdo showed up wearing, I shit you not, a cloak, I took off faster than you can say bye _._ And let me tell you, those three are _fast._ Not as fast as me, mind you. But not human fast, you know?" She finished off her drink and she swirled the foam playfully at the bottom.

Charles held his hand out across the table and looked at me searching for something in my gaze, "Your palm, dear."

I obliged and stretched out my arm laying my hand against his palm facing up. He gripped my fingers first with his other hand and massaged his way to my palm slowly making his way to the lines toward my wrist. He released my palm slowly and rested his fingertips against the edge of the table contemplatively. "It seems I am overdue for a talk with your Father."

"If you want more answers, I suggest you return to the Hara household." Charles stood and his form dissipated into a miasma of cerulean and lavender wisps leaving the three of us remaining in bewilderment.

"That's twice that I've seen someone vanish into a poof today. I need to learn me one of those." Miki quipped.

"Shall we make our way home? I'm sure our father is eager to see the both of you since you rarely visit." Kaito stood from his spot and angled his arm in my direction. The moment when he grabbed my wrist forcefully was completely forgotten behind his eyes. As a born supernatural, incidents like that hardly called for any mention, but for me, as someone who was once human, it was still unnerving. My wrist was still darkened, but due to lack of circulation and dead nerves I barely felt it. I linked my arm with his and with Miki trailing behind us we left The Hollow.


	3. Hara

The ride to the Hara house was quiet, or at least I was quiet in the back seat of Miki's '67 Cadillac Eldorado. She and Kaito fumbled with the controls to the radio and finally agreed on a station they both could tolerate and mid-song the deep resonant tone of a simplistic bass seeped into the back seat as a clarion voice sung over the droning melody.

 _Get up off your knees, girl,_

I allowed my head to lull back and rest on the old leather bench seat and buried my hands in my pockets. I discovered the beanie I had pulled off my head earlier that created the glamour that made me look human. It was an unsophisticated device, but it did its job. Other supes like the lamia at the bar had managed to create glamours that were only revealed once they passed the threshold of a supernatural household or hearth like The Hollow. The advantage to my beanie was that the glamour remained constant even in a supernatural household as long as it was on my head.

 _Stand face to face with your god,_

I pulled the beanie over my head and watched as my alabaster hair turned a familiar ebony and my pale skin turned into a deep tan. The beanie had clips along the hem to prevent it from riding up and I pressed them down securely latching it to the strands of my hair.

 _And find out what you want,_

"There's the human centric Yoko we all know and love." Miki mused from the driver's seat. Our eyes met in the rearview mirror and she giggled.

 _Hello, my name is human,_

Kaito turned from the passenger's seat and gave me an appreciative once over. "She certainly could pass as a Hara, but to be perfectly honest I prefer your…more eccentric looks." His lips tugged into a faint smile. He turned around in his seat just as tall black gates came into view. It was menacing from afar sporting iron thorny vines that encapsulated the tops of the bars like a warning.

 _And I came down from the stars,_

The Cadillac groaned and slowed to a halt in front of the baroque styled wrought-iron gate. Miki exited the vehicle and approached the tall bars and slid a finger down the middle. It came away and opened slowly. Miki hopped back in the car and slowly drove up the gravel road. The sound of crushed rocks beneath the tires heralding the countdown to the Hara manor.

 _Hello, my name is human._

After, a few seconds the porch to the old Victorian manor appeared. It was three floors of towering slate wood siding and grandiose, steep roofing. A looming figure impatiently stood on the top of the steps leading into the manor, Daisuke Hara.

Miki parked in front of the house. The music cut off abruptly as she turned the key back in the ignition and we quickly exited the vehicle. Daisuke never greeted us at the door, _ever._ Usually the halfling staff or Grelda, a crotchety orc, would meet us at the door to take our coats, but never the owner of the house himself. He sucked in this breath and looked us over fiercely and his eyes barely softened when he looked at Kaito last. The prodigal son, of course.

Daisuke was a striking man of six feet wearing a black tweed blazer, a grey button up, and grey slacks. Streaks of silver peppered his raven hair that was slicked back and tapered along the sides. His harsh golden eyes fell upon me as he spoke.

"Charles has informed me of your little…excursion into the woods. It has somewhat complicated matters concerning our camp." He articulated with consideration. He refused to call Neutrality a faction. "Due to this, we'll be meeting a guest soon. I've asked the help to leave the manor as I don't want any word to spread." So that's where Grelda went…. "Wait for me in the study and do not engage our guest unless I allow it. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." We all spoke in unison. Despite being Miki and Kaito's father, he was still the leader of our camp and earned the respect that came with the title. He did not suffer anything less, not even from his own children. We began to make our way up the stairs.

"Yoko, remain here for a moment." I nodded and Miki waved to be briefly before walking through the door to the manor, Kaito following after.

I gazed up at his golden eyes that were studying my face for a moment. "Our guest knows of the existence of the supernatural, but not of your affliction." He spoke the last word delicately as if it soured his mouth. "His agents also do not know of the existence of our kind, but do not under any circumstance reveal your peculiarity or ours to anyone. Do I make myself clear?" His tone turned scorching and the gold of his eyes flared dangerously.

"Yes, sir." I replied sincerely. His agents? Whose agents? What type of person even had agents. My curiosity ignited as I thought about who could possibly have agents. The Prime Minister? Hell, if I knew.

"Very good." He leaned forward inquisitively, dissecting my features with aplomb. "Were it not for your grey eyes you could easily be a Hara. It seems Kaito may be on to something."

My eyes widened. Daisuke could hear Kaito's comments all the way from the gate? An overwhelming sense of horror filled me as I recalled one morning in the Hara house in Miki's room. We were chatting away after I had spent the evening when I asked, "Why is your dad so attractive?" I realized now why she scrambled across the floor to cover my mouth.

"You could _hear_ that?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Yes, among other things." He observed me, exploring the features of my face.

The horror in my stomach turned into a brand new equally as bad panic and I attempted to divert the conversation elsewhere.

"And what, do you surmise, is Kaito on to?" I feigned innocence. I held his gaze because I didn't want to appear as if I was deflecting and turning the conversation to a new route.

"Were you to officially join the Hara family it would offer you a significant amount of protection especially from Dr. Harada." He crossed his arms and looked down his nose at me. I felt like an insect under his gaze.

"Join the family?" I asked, astonished.

"Yes, as a ward." He contemplated aloud. "I'm not entirely certain of The Company's movements. As a lone person with no backing, should The Company demand you join their faction they could put it to a vote at council and I would not be able to control the outcome or ensure your future." He paused, and the scrutiny of his eyes shifted from me to the house. I felt relieved to no longer be under the proverbial golden magnifying glass.

"But should you join the Hara family, we could avoid that possibility completely. The Company may be growing in strength but they would never risk offending our family." He glanced at me waiting for my response.

"I…would be honored to join the Hara family. But, are you sure that's enough?" The thought of being ensnared by the zombie doctor by way of vote held no appeal for me whatsoever.

"If you prefer a more definite method of joining the family, that can be arranged." The corners of his lips twitched upwards slightly. "Kaito seems to be taken with you, but the surest approach is a union between yourself and I."

If I were still human surely my face would have turned red with shock and embarrassment and my ears would be red. I felt the dull familiar hotness on my neck whenever I became nervous. I searched his eyes for any explanation, but his eyes crinkled in amusement. Wait a second…

"My word, you're teasing me." My eyebrows raised and I fiddled with the hem of my jacket nervously.

"Yes, Yoko. I'm teasing you." He straightened his back standing at his usual height. "I could not resist such an _attractive_ opportunity."

I'm sure all expression left my face. He did hear me. He definitely heard me.

"You may go now, Yoko." I nodded listlessly before entering the house quickly and attempting to put distance between myself and Mr. Hara.

I strode hastily to the study and found Charles sitting cross legged on an antique divan set between two bookcases towards the left side of the room. Miki and Kaito took their usual place on the loveseat beside a claw-foot coffee table. I was too nervous to sit down so I strode to the other side of the coffee table and paced creating trails on the plush Victorian rug.

"You know, sitting down might ease your nervousness." Charles addressed me.

"Not after the conversation I just had." My neck still felt hot.

"Oh, we know." Kaito spoke from the loveseat and grinned.

"Damn you, and your freaky ears." I huffed. Had everyone heard that? And Charles already knows everything so-

There was stirring just outside the door and we all looked towards it, wondering who would emerge from the other side.

Daisuke entered the study quickly followed by a young man wearing an odd, traditional outfit. It mimicked a long wushu uniform but not from any affiliated martial arts sect. It was paired with a red scarf and brown slacks. To top off the absurdity of it all, nudged between his thin lips was a baby blue pacifier.

Do. Not. Engage. Daisuke's warning words from earlier rang in my mind, but _damnit_ I wanted to laugh. My chest shuddered as I paced the breaths flowing to my chest evenly and I bit the inside of my mouth to prevent the corners of my lips from breaking into a smile. I could feel Kaito's gaze on me and I dared not look at him. Otherwise, he would make a face and send me into a fit of laughter. He of all people knew how to get me in trouble.

"This," Daisuke began and gestured to the chestnut haired man with amber eyes that seemed to be taking in the entirety of the room. "Is Koenma. He's the ruler of the Spirit World."

"And the Human World." Koenma retorted.

" _I beg to differ_." Charles responded and his eyes closed in seemingly calm meditation, but his smile tightened. "You simply cart off the souls from this world to the next, but you in no way have input on what actually goes on in it. That is left to more capable parties." He meant the factions of supernaturals. And, rule they did. Every economic change, senseless war, and major beneficial shifts were influenced by supes in some way.

What the hell. I'd never seen the usually serene divinator snap at anyone.

"This is not what he's here to dispute today." Daisuke smirked, but he adopted a blank expression once again.

"Of course, Mr. Hara. I apologize." Charles relaxed into the divan.

"We have a mutual problem that is both problematic to Spirit World and our factions here. For decades, a murderer is dispatching ghoulish souls to the next world seemingly without cause and mostly at random. Lately, the frequency of these souls have increased within the past year." Daisuke spoke gravely.

I glanced at Miki at the term ghoulish. She returned my look and leaned against the arm of the seat raising her brow.

Koenma ambled into the heart of the room observing each of its occupants with critical eyes before they landed on me. "The souls created by these murders are tainted and hardly resemble human, demon, or supernatural souls. Therefore, they have no place in what would normally be a blissful afterlife." He turned away from me and leaned against the edge of a bookcase. "We have no choice but to put these warped souls in Limbo, where they will be destroyed."

Suddenly, the image of the girl in the nurse outfit flashed across my mind. I was somewhat relieved that she had retained some of her humanity before she died. Otherwise, her soul would be in Limbo as well. And if I had to go by Milton's works, Limbo was a place you wanted to avoid. _Wait_ , demon? Did he mention demon souls? There are demons lurking out there too… and not just a zombie doctor that had a penchant for women in nurse outfits. Fucking fabulous.

"Luckily, there has been some new information procured by my ward, Mrs. Yoko." Daisuke motioned for me to speak. I finally had the floor. At the usage of the word 'ward,' Kaito broke into a wide grin and Miki beamed proudly.

"And this is she? The private investigator?" Koenma pointed to me and pushed off the bookcase, he held his hands behind his back as he stopped in front of me.

"Yes, I'm the investigator." I spoke softly, but with certainty. "Tonight, I was tracking him at his usual haunt. We dispatched one of his victims tonight."

"Yes, I noticed." Koenma curtly replied. "Continue."

"At the sound of a struggle, we ventured towards the fight and he managed to subdue who I assume were _your people_?" I reached, but my instincts were normally accurate.

Koenma nodded, "Yes, one of them mentioned meeting you."

Kuwabara worked for this guy? This pacifier sucking weirdo who collects souls. What have you gotten yourself into, buddy.

I continued, "While your men were in heaps on the ground, I was able to distract him long enough to spy a name tag reading Dr. Harada. If you had trouble finding him in any record it's probably because he's a supe, and not a human." At this, Koenma's brows shot up wrinkling the 'Jr.' marking on his forehead.

"How do you know we keep records of humans?" His eyes narrowed.

"It was an easy assumption to make, after all, this creature has been at this for _decades._ What else but paperwork and bureaucracy could pause the swift hand of justice for so, so long. Especially for someone that claims to rule Human World." I clucked my tongue playfully admonishing the Spirit World leader.

It seemed I hit too close to home and Koenma glared at me, but no matter. His expression did little in the ways of intimidation with a pacifier in his mouth.

"How astute of you." He ground out. "But let me remind you of where you stand, if he's been killing for decades, why haven't you done anything about it."

"You're asking the wrong side, Koenma. We're neutral for a reason and we don't investigate matters, especially human deaths, until they're detrimental to our kind as a whole. Impartial, to the very end." I supplied the information to him. No one attacks my party and gets away with it. "If you really want to get comparative, my one year of investigation has seemed to provide more information than your decades of ongoing investigation."

"All you have is a name." Koenma countered.

"And, a motive. Dr. Harada wishes to create a _creature,"_ I paused, choosing my words carefully, "and the ghouls have been a result of his failures. He chooses candidates and attempts to turn them, but subsequently destroys them when they result in failures."

"That's why the last one was still human. You found her before he could get to her." Koenma deduced. He examined me slightly surprised as if I had grown another head.

"Yes, that's right." My voice trailed off, as I thought. How was I going to explain Dr. Harada meeting his first successful creation? Lie, I guess. Lie my ass off.

"However, I fear he has found a new candidate. He seemed to show interest in me when I met him and he may be considering turning a supe next instead of a human." I finished anxiously, hoping he bought it. Koenma didn't know that I was already turned, nor that the attacks would cease on humans because the doctor already found what he was looking for.

I could watch the gears turning in Koenma's mind as he sauntered back towards the bookcase.

"If I may," Charles spoke facing Daisuke and he nodded allowing Charles the room, "I have a solution that will allow Yoko to remain safe and allow you to catch your man, so to speak."

"I'm all ears." Koenma replied.

"If we combined the investigative powers at hand I'm certain you will find him. Dr. Harada will be looking for Yoko so he'll come to her. All we need is a safe house, and to place your agents around her when the moment arrives." The diviner pensively pressed two fingers to his mouth and his lids finally opened revealing rheumy eyes with a verdant light surrounding his pupils signifying he was actively foretelling straight from the constellations.

Charles wasn't telling us something, but I doubt he ever would. He had this unspoken rule about revealing too much about the future.

"I was thinking something similar." Koenma added.

"Oh, I know." Charles added happily.

I shook my head. Ever the know-it-all.

"I know of a place that is nearly impenetrable that would keep Yoko safe, but I do have a condition." Koenma crossed his arms over his chest.

"Name it." Daisuke commanded.

"For the time while she's in my people's care, she will work for me acting in the same capacity as one of my detectives. There are a few cases that she could perhaps lend insight to and would provide me the ingress to resolve incidents involving your kind." He pointed to me and waved his hand upwards as if announcing an exhibit. He meant supernatural cases. "Are the terms agreeable?" Koenma looked to Daisuke rather than me for an affirmative.

Daisuke glanced at me and I nodded. I'm glad, he at least, respected my decision in the matter.

"Very well, but should any of those cases directly involve the supernatural they will be reported to me." Daisuke warned.

"Agreed." Koenma's eyes narrowed into slits. "We'll waste no time. Tomorrow, pack a bag for an extended stay and I will send someone to pick you up."

Miki stood abruptly, and Kaito attempted to pull her back into the loveseat by her wrist.

Daisuke raised his brow. "What is it, Miki?"

"She's goin' alone? Couldn't one of us go with her to make sure everythin's copacetic?" Miki gloomily pleaded.

"No," Charles spoke, "that won't do. The more people that go, all the more likely that his people could find out _more_ about the supernatural. Yoko will be discreet alone."

"Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but they saw me _run."_ Miki crossed her arms over her chest triumphantly, but it was short lived.

" _Miki."_ Daisuke seethed. "That is entirely the reason _you are not going_. Always wait until you're out of sight."

Miki sunk down into the loveseat completely deflated.

Kaito stood and Daisuke looked irritated but gestured for him to speak.

"I think perhaps I should be the one to visit Yoko, if only to provide information as I am the residential cleric. Also, someone needs to deliver written reports between both parties." Kaito offered optimistically.

"I'll allow it." Koenma approached Daisuke, his hand outstretched. "Do we have a deal?"

"We do." Daisuke gripped the other hand firmly and released it quickly. I caught the brief flash of discomfort and pain on Koenma's face from the handshake.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a flight to catch to Spirit world." Koenma exited the study and I heard a 'pop' and a woman's muffled voice. The voices faded as they walked down the hall and exited the house.

Daisuke took a seat on a lone armchair resting beside an end table littered with tomes. He massaged his temple softly, "Yoko."

"Yes?" I answered. The older vampire looked stressed similar to the way he was stressed when he dealt with trifling supernatural matters.

"Koenma," He gripped the deep emerald of the embroidered seat tightly, "assumes that you're a vampire due to your connection with our clan."

"Does he?" I responded. Me, a vampire. How? I didn't radiate the same…prestige that seemed to ooze off the Hara family. Even Miki, who was rough around the edges, had a domineering effect when she entered a room of supes. In formal settings, they even scrambled out of her way.

"Should there be a time where you are forced to reveal what you are; you will tell them you're a Dhampir instead." He locked eyes with me.

A Dhampir was a creature created from the union of a vampire and unmarried woman. They were often neglected outcasts that dangled on the edges of noble vampire society due to their origins. Oftentimes, they became servants of their households and according to Miki it was exceptionally rare that a dhampir was ever considered kin.

"But why a dhampir? Of all things?" I was no one's supernatural love child. I'm sure my parents were married when they had me, I think?

"It is a contingency plan, should they, the detectives Koenma hired or Koenma himself, suspect you're not one of us. You'll need an adequate account to explain the discrepancies." He leaned into his propped arm and ran slender fingers through the strands of his hair. The strands came away from his slicked style and swayed in front of one of his eyes.

"Tell them…you're my illegitimate child. I'll take responsibility for you, but do not tell them you're a zombie." Miki's eyes turned into saucers on the couch and Kaito looked as if he was grappling to find words. "It's better than the alternative. I assure you."

"What's the alternative?" Daisuke Hara, pillar of Neutrality, grand-fucking-poohbah of the non-partisan and indifferent was claiming me as his love child to the ruler of Spirit World. Why, why, why…oh _why_.

"Do you know how Dr. Harada turns his victims?" Daisuke back became rigid and he rested both elbows on either side of the armchair.

Dreading the answer, I shook my head. I hadn't been entirely conscious when I was abducted. All I remembered, was the feel of cold hands clutching me then staggering through downtown alleyways until finally Miki found me. I was hiding behind a dumpster clutching a dead squirrel and that made Miki laugh. It made her laugh so hard and she wrapped me in her black jacket, the one I was wearing now, and took me home. I was snapped out of my memories and felt my eyes become cloudy for just a millisecond, hoping the older vampire didn't notice.

"He infects them by injecting his blood into their bloodstream." Daisuke said, he squinted his eyes at me. He noticed. "Charles has informed me…. Should Koenma find Dr. Harada, he plans to destroy him because of his effect on souls."

My gut felt as if it plummeted. My body became deathly still as Daisuke's words distracted me from maintaining my usual fidgeting.

"If they find out you're a zombie. They will destroy you too."

Daisuke stood from his chair and trudged out of the room leaving the rest of us in equal parts shock and distress. Except, Charles.

Charles was never surprised.

* * *

Notes:

 _The song mentioned is My Name is Human by Highly Suspect. Stevens, the lead singer, said:_ " _A lot of people think the song is about being a human…I believe some of us aren't human at all. Or at least not completely, but that is still our name. At some point in the last couple hundred years something changed. The androids, the aliens… They aren't coming. We are here. A molecule can enter our atmosphere and change the entire worlds genetic makeup without anyone taking notice. You think little green men are the aliens? My 'name' is human. And Chloe Bridges rules."_

 _I found it funny in an odd way._

 _Thanks for the reviews Mr. Khorne and Star Charter. 'preciate ya._


	4. Highbrows and Hunger

The ride back to Miki's apartment was one of silence. Kaito insisted on remaining at the manor to discuss my new role with Mr. Hara. Miki fidgeted with her phone in the car and I quickly admonished her about the dangers of texting and driving. She grinned, "Can't I text my brother? I'm sure he's trying to find a way to get you out of this mess. Hopefully, you can stay at our house."

Oh, how I wish that were possible. There was the high chance that I'd cross paths with Kuwabara and that was a talk I didn't want to have. And with his sixth sense….

 _If they find out you're a zombie. They will destroy you._

The words echoed again and again in the back of my consciousness. Kuwabara was a breathing lie detector and if he asked, what could I say.

" _Miki,"_ another horrible realization sprang to mind. " _Kuwabara saw me without my glamour."_

"Aw, dammit." Miki pursed her lips. "Tell 'im. You're tryin' styles out."

"That's not going to work. He'll know I'm lying." I anxiously spoke. What would he say about the glamour, when the bleached version was already out of the bag?

"Well, you're goin' to have to tell him you're a supe. But you know, since he's friends with you…" She tapped her sharp nails on the steering wheel. "Maybe you can convince him to not tell the others."

I burrowed into the bench and pressed my face against the cool glass of the window. And when we pulled into the small parking lot of the apartment complex, we left the vehicle silently and went to bed. Neither of us knew what to say to lighten the mood.

* * *

I packed simply with a few tees, button ups, jeans, black pants, and some loose fitted clothes for the evenings. Half the suitcase was occupied with a sealed bag of pork jerky to stave off my appetite. I packed Miki's jacket last minute, I couldn't bear to part with it. Lastly, I wore a black trench coat over my current clothes and gun holster. If they were expecting an investigator than I might as well assume the role. I exited the room with my suitcase and found Miki in our living room biting one of her pointed nails.

"This doesn't feel right." She murmured. "If they're worried about you exposin' us, then why are they sendin' you off to danger. Makes no sense."

"I suspect Charles may know why." I answered. The way his eyes were lit like twin stars flashed in my mind. He definitely knew something.

"This guy didn't even mention who's pickin' you up. What if it's the weird cloaky guy?" She ran her fingers through her hair. "I'd never let you go off with a guy like that."

"Miki, I'm sure they'll send someone…adequate. Just relax." I grasped her shoulders and held her so she was face to face with me. "I'll be back soon enough. And remember, cell phones exist. You can always call me, just no supe talk."

Miki pulled me into her chest and her arms wrapped around me tightly. "Don't let any of 'em demons bully you. If they do, I'm runnin' up there."

"Miki-" The doorbell rattled and Miki and I both looked at the door.

"They're here already." I was pleasantly surprised they were actually punctual.

"Well, allow me." Miki feigned the pose of a servant and curtsied low before she skipped to the door and looked through the peephole. "Hellooooooo, stranger." He grinned back at me before wiggling her brows. It seems she liked what she saw on the other side.

I became exasperated and did a last check on my beanie as she opened the door. Latched. Secured. This beanie is not going anywhere.

Miki opened the door just a sliver and playfully spoke out the opening, "And who might you be?"

"Hello, my name is Kurama. You must be Miki Hara." His voice was a mix of halcyon and clear. At Miki's antics, he emitted a low chuckle.

"Fine, you pass. At least, it's not Cloakman." She crossed her arms and allowed the door to sway open revealing a crown of deep garnet hair that reflected tones of crimson. Her eyes followed him as he walked in and he inspected the minimal apartment. I could see why Miki was immediately fascinated by him. He was a tall, lithe man whose inquisitive viridian eyes seemed to flicker in excitement as they took in information. He also resembled a certain incubus from The Hollow.

"Cloakman. Ah, that would be my associate. I've never heard him described as such." His judicious eyes glanced down at Miki.

I noticed, he didn't mention any names. Kuwabara was hasty and mentioned one of the detective's names, Yusuke. However, Kurama would be careful. I had to be cautious about what I could divulge around him.

"Welcome, to our humble abode, Kurama." I spoke from the living room where I'd left my suitcase, but I could see him in the foyer from my location.

Hi eyes landed on me, and briefly he scrutinized my countenance. He had dissected my appearance in a millisecond before his calculative eyes turned upward and he broke into a warm smile.

"Ms. Nakajima," He nodded towards me, "a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Just 'Nakajima'. Same to you." I turned away and double checked with a brief self-pat down to account for cellphone, wallet, gun, and pork jerky. "So, where to?"

"A usual spot we detectives gather." He gave a vague answer.

"Very well." I gave him a side glance while Miki was distracting him. I plucked my suitcase from the ground and joined them in the foyer.

"Shall we?" Kurama opened the door.

I kissed Miki on the cheek. "Kick ass," she whispered into my ear and smooched me on the cheek. I smirked at her.

"See you soon, Miki." I gave her one last hug for the road.

* * *

Kurama's vehicle of choice was a dark green Honda civic. It seemed to suit him and clash at the same time. It wasn't luxurious, but it was unassuming. It was relatively compact compared to the elongated Cadillac and I felt suffocated in such a small space with a stranger.

We remained in total silence for two hours into the journey, without any music, I might add. Many people become uncomfortable in silence and fidget with the radio, anything to fill the static. But not Kurama. I mused that maybe we were playing a silent game of who would relent and reach for the radio until….

"Do you mind, if I play music?" Kurama spoke, but there was an edge of irritation.

"You broke first." I murmured.

His brow rose slightly, "Have you…been silent this entire time just to ascertain if I'd speak to you?"

"Not quite." And, I glanced down at the radio.

He followed my gaze, "You were waiting to see who would turn on the radio."

"Uh-huh." I turned my gaze back to the road.

"Why?" He asked.

"To pass the time." I replied, but he didn't look convinced by my answer.

"I believe, Ms. Nakajima, that you take comfort…in _mind games."_ He said accusingly, but the corners of his mouth turned upward into a thin smile.

"No, I'm just observant. I think mind games are your forte." His grip tightened on the steering wheel.

"What gives you that idea?" Kurama's viridian orbs glinted fiercely.

I knew that he worked as a detective for a ruler that had illegitimate claims to human world and wanted to use me as an all-access pass to supernatural affairs. As a detective, interrogation was one of many tools in the repertoire where mind games ran rampant. However, it wasn't that. It was the way he had analyzed me from the foyer, then plastered on a fake smile afterwards. But, I wasn't going to tell him that. He asked an open ended question and he probably expected me to pull a Charles and explain my deductions. Instead, I said….

"You're trying to get me _monologue-ing_. Sly bastard." I blithely chided. My view through the window of buildings passing by dwindled and trees with the occasional fruit stand took their place. Where the hell was he taking me?

"It certainly works on mathematicians, but I doubt you hold such titles." His fingers slightly relaxed on the steering wheel and he leaned back into the leather driver's seat. As he shifted, a tuft of hair resting on his shoulder slid forward and partially curtained the side of his face.

The back handed insult wasn't lost on me. He was trying to get a rise out of me, attempting to incite me to justify I had other merits. I wasn't a mathematician, by any means, but I graduated with a degree in biology studying animal behaviorism, phycology, and botany and how those studies interacted. He assumed that the insult would get me to demonstrate some sort of prowess and prove I wasn't an idiot. Well, sometimes I was an idiot, but I tried not to make a habit of it.

"Nope." I feigned ignorance instead.

"Is that so?" He spoke, almost wistfully.

Did he want to play mind games with me? The idea of intellectual rivalry was cliché. Was he actually one of those people that challenged highbrows just to beat them at their own games. I decided, yes, yes he was after he mentioned a mathematician. However, my short time with Neutrality taught me to remain objective and passive and I refused to verbally battle with Kurama the entirety of the trip. I remained silent.

We spent the next three hours driving quietly save for the contemporary '90s music filtered through the radio that punctuated the silence.

* * *

Kurama parked on a dirt road just beyond the painted lines that separated shrubbery and woodland from asphalt. When we exited the vehicle and walked further through thickets, it revealed a destroyed Shinto gate. The Torii was littered with rubble and yellow cautionary signs reading 'No Step' and illustrations of falling rocks representing the danger of mountainous terrain. It was probably to ward off any unsuspecting person that would idly decide to make the pilgrimage up the cracked stone steps trailing upwards.

Kurama leisurely began the climb up the rubble stairs with his hands buried in the pockets of his russet peacoat. I gripped my suitcase tightly and followed after him. Five hundred steps in he glanced down at me, several steps ahead, supposedly to see how I was fairing. I let a heavy breath escape my mouth and inhaled deeply through my nose as I continued up the steps and mimicked the occasional breath to slipping out. He looked pleased that I was struggling to carry my luggage up the steps and without faltering continued the trek along the winding steps.

 _And let me tell you, those three are fast. Not as fast as me, mind you. But not human fast, you know?_

I wondered about Miki's encounter with the other three. Was he just as fast as the others? Or at least, fast enough to surpass what would be considered normal for humans. If so, he could have easily made the climb up the steeple of steps without having to wait for me. I doubted he would show me any of those abilities considering how taciturn I remained for most of the trip. He'd probably wait for me to show my hand before he revealed anything about himself.

After another ten minutes that seemed to stretch into an awkward eternity, we breached the top. I let a huff of air escape my lips. Unfortunately, I couldn't sweat. I no longer had the working glands to secrete sweat as a zombie, but it would've been a nice touch. Regrettably, I did not become conventionally tired when I used energy, instead my foul appetite flared up and I realized that I would need to eat soon to replenish my energy. The longer I went without food, the riskier the interactions I would have from here out would be. It would leave me wide open to mistakes when hunger and irrationality took over.

Previously, I was controlling my breaths to keep suspicion off me when Kurama observed me, but now they came in labored breathing to distract me from my famine. I had pork jerky in my pocket, but I couldn't uncover it and start bingeing. That would seem bizarre to the keen, observant eyes beside me.

"The steps are always laborious to newcomers." He watched me struggle with an expression of concern, but who knows if he was being disingenuous.

I waved him off, "I'm fine."

"You don't look well." He quickly turned and I followed him.

My eyes widened in surprise when I spied the dipping, convex pine-colored roofs that jutted outwards in a curve. It was divided into three sections: a left and right offshoot, and a massive intermediary that brought the two sides together. All of it was supported on the heads of crimson painted beams dividing the lengths of white walls that sat atop a wooden foundation. At it's very center, standing at the stop of a set of worn stairs leading to the temple, was a small, old woman.

She was mid-cigarette, eyeing us nonchalantly between puffs. She was a striking, fearsome petite thing to behold. Dull rose wispy strands framed wizened umber eyes and every time she took a puff her hands revealed sinewy definitions of muscle that disappeared under the white sleeve leading into her bright red martial arts uniform (did Koenma's people wear that?). I noticed because with every flex of her hand I was reminded of my hunger.

"Well, don't just stand there." She snapped. She dropped the cigarette to the ground and extinguished it under purple slip-ons.

She pivoted on her feet, pulled a sliding door aside, and stepped through. I ventured behind her and Kurama trailed a few steps behind me. Inside, wide expanses of tiled floor and tall columns formed the room. She veered right towards another set of beige sliding doors, but from the left I heard the muffled chattering of voices trickling from a closed door on the opposite side of the room. She strode through the doors and stopped at the third room on the right.

"You'll use this room, while you're here." She slid the door open for me to pass through. I obliged not wanting to irk her in any way. "The baths are directly across from your room, so you won't get lost." She uttered in a mocking air. And with that, she turned and walked away in the direction we had just came from. Kurama remained at the door leaning against the frame, but saying nothing.

I surveyed the room and found it almost completely bare. There was a rolled up futon in one corner with a bolster pillow resting above it. On the left side of the room, a simple wooden chest with latch broken off of it abutted the wall. I set my suitcase down on it and considered myself unpacked. I wasn't going to rummage through my artifacts with a sack of beef jerky in front of Kurama. He would definitely ask about it or notice it. I avoided giving any hints about my voracious proclivities.

There was a sliding door at the furthest wall and it gave way when I pushed it open. I stepped out and grasped the railings just beyond and breathed in a mixture of pine and maple. Looking out into the dusty bare grounds of the temple surrounded by trees almost calmed me, but then I heard it. Faint at first, but the dull thumping of a pulsing heart grew louder and pulled my focus away from the trees and I peeked at Kurama. It was coming from him.

His eyes remained rigid on me and I'm certain someone told him to stand watch, but at this moment I had to get away from him. I walked towards the other side of the room pausing in front of him.

"Five hours of driving and a set of stairs. I'll be right back." I pointed to the door leading to the baths. He seemed to understand and I was grateful he didn't follow me.

The bath was divided into three sections. The first area designated for changing had cabinets supported by wooden walls. A sliding door to the left had two cramped stalls in a tiny room where the toilets were housed. On the furthest wall, a door remained opened leading to an abandoned area. Aluminum shower heads lined one wall, and rectangular tiled baths rose from the right. They were cornered by wooden benches on each side.

 _Ba-dump._

I could still hear it through the sliding door. Privacy was ideal and I entered the small room with stalled toilets. I clasped the door shut behind me with a rudimentary clasp. I quickly burrowed my hands into my pocket and found the pork jerky nudged between my wallet and fabric.

I gnawed on the first portion of jerky and relished in the small amount of relief it provided. The hunger subsided slightly and I ate another and another until finally the sound of a broadcasted meal outside the bath faded. I flushed for anyone that may be listening and placed the jerky back in its place.

Sweet mercy. Never again. I realized that when I was among my usual company I was spoiled and access to nourishment never discontinued. Miki kept the fridge stocked with frozen meats and brains when she wanted to treat me and Charles practically shoved food in my direction. Here, I'd have to be more attentive to my habits.

On it like vomit.

I exited the bath and Kurama was in the hallway eyeing me expectantly, "The others are waiting in the left hall."

I nodded quietly and I dallied behind him as we crossed the wide expanse of the first room I saw to the other side. I became jittery and my neck prickled as I heard a familiar raucous voice pour out from the other side.

Kurama slid the door open and all babbling came to an abrupt halt. Several heads turned to me in varied looks of anticipation, disinterest, and two of shock.

" _Nakajima?_ " Urameshi whispered. A friend of Kuwabara's that I was casually introduced to by way of arcade was sitting cross-legged on the tatami flooring. His incredulity turned into derision and he stood up and crossed his arms.

The gears clicked in my mind. _Yusuke_ Urameshi. And all this time, I thought his first name was 'punk.' I joked inwardly, but my musings were short-lived as I found crushed mahogany eyes.

Kuwabara was propped against one of the walls beside an old analog TV and a SNES. His head was hung, but I could see the hurt look beneath the curly carrot fringe of this hair. He raised his head and his large hands balled into fists on the mat.

"Why did you run?" His fractured voice broke the silence and I heard the betrayal and disappointment in his tone.

Panic crept up my throat as I remembered the flurry of emotions that sent me crashing through the woods: Fear, rejection, cowardice, but honestly….

"I don't know." I whispered.

His eyes closed in defeat and he shook his head solemnly.

That was the wrong answer.


	5. Hostility

"I don't know." I whispered. Internally, I berated myself. Kuwabara flinched, like I stepped on his cat.

I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have said anything and now I looked as guilty as I felt. The wispy haired crone's eyebrows knit together.

"Good. So, you know each other, this should make things easier." She scoffed and gazed at the two seated on the ground mischievously. Then, she smirked at me.

"Hardly." I heard a gruff voice say.

I spied a black figure, who Miki had dubbed as 'Cloakman,' sneer at me from a corner of the room. I returned the sneer, with a soundless snarl and a bared fang peeking from the corner of my mouth. An expression that I picked up from the supes, that showed contempt. I did it automatically without thinking.

He straightened his back and tilted his head to give me a once over as he sized me up. His hands dipped into the folds of his cloak and unveiled the hilt of a katana. Shit, he wanted to fight me.

"Hiei, what are you doing? She's human." Kurama had stood quietly behind me, but with an outstretched arm he herded me behind him and stepped forward into the room.

"No matter." Hiei said.

"You managed to antagonize everyone with three words." Kurama spoke gravely. Perhaps he hadn't seen me scowl at Hiei.

"I've never been popular at parties." I stood at the threshold between the main hall and the offshoot teetering between the hostility in the room and the stark quiet of the main hall.

"This is no joking matter, Nakajima." Kurama gripped the frame tightly, shielding me from the eyes within.

I'll admit. I'm not a brave person. I take comfort in the shelter of others like the Haras and Charles and I shy away from confrontation. Coming into my dead state was difficult, and it was easier to hide in the care of others and seek humanity then to barrel into my problems head on. I could've faced the animosity in the room beyond, but like a gutless coward I turned away and strode towards my room. At least, I could stress binge on pork jerky there.

I was halfway across the expanse of the main hall when I felt a grip like iron clutch my wrist. I cringed as it tightened around the bruised ring Kaito created at The Hollow.

"I need to talk to you." Yusuke pulled me roughly towards the entrance and I meagerly attempted to rip my arm away from his vice-like hold. He dragged me out of the door and down the wooden stairs that waned under our trampling.

We exited to the courtyard and he let go. I staggered forward a few steps from the momentum when he turned on me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He snarled. He was slowly stalking towards me and accusingly pointed a finger three feet away.

I reeled back nursing my abused wrist in my other hand. It was darkening into a red on my glamour, but underneath the bruised ring would deepen into a purple.

"You show up at the park, and now you're here. How?" He asked and ran fingers through slick jet hair frustrated. He reminded me a bit of Daisuke.

From Yusuke's cluelessness, it seemed Koenma didn't fill them in yet.

"I'm sure your boss will tell you soon." I replied. Why would Koenma even send me up here without informing them. Unless, he was trying to make me look bad. He was completely aware I knew Kuwabara although I doubted the Spirit Ruler had enough insight to plan that. He was just negligent.

"Yeah, I'm damn sure." He took another step forward and I could see the whites of his wide eyes. "Where the hell have you been Nakajima?"

I remained silent. No supe talk. It would just seem like a poor, made up excuse anyway.

"God, you don't give a shit, do you?" From my peripheral, I saw the others had joined us and remained at the steps. All except Hiei. At least, he wasn't nosy. With an audience, I endeavored to censor what I'd say, but my reasoning fell away with Yusuke's next words.

"So let me tell you where Kuwabara's been. After you left, he looked for you everywhere." With one more step, he was breathing down my face and searching my eyes for any trace of remorse.

What could I even say to that. "What?" I faltered.

"He looked in shelters. He tried to track down that girl you left with, but nothing." He stared down at me scathingly, cinnamon eyes filled with erupting rage. "And then you show up like the fucking ghost of Christmas past, dangle his hopes in front of him, and take off."

"I couldn't-" I started.

"Couldn't what Nakajima! Couldn't tell him where you are?!" He squared his shoulders and his nostrils flared. "You messed him up." He spat the last words out and spittle hit my cheek. Ugh.

"If you'd shut the fuck up for just a second, maybe I could tell you why." I snapped.

"Go ahead you have the floor." And we waved his arm towards the dusty courtyard.

"Did it ever occur to you that I didn't have a choice in the matter? I didn't want to leave." Behind my glamour, I could feel the veins of my face raising as my own rage burned. "And I tried, _dammit_. I tried so hard to stay." I said between grit teeth.

"Yeah? Well, you didn't try hard enough." He pointed at Kuwabara who was currently standing at the top of the steps with a horrified expression.

"And what the hell do you know?!" Black, foreboding clouds encased my eyes and I felt the zombie madness that was on the cusp of enveloping me.

"I know that you're only a friend when it's convenient to you. Why else would you be here?" He smiled smugly and shoulder checked causing me to stagger back. Ass!

"You know _nothing_." I roared and my voice came out hoarse with the glamour on, but underneath it was animalistic and malformed. I was close to losing it.

Our faces were inches apart when a slender hand slipped between us pushing Yusuke away. Kurama's silky garnet locks blocked my view and before I could dash towards Yusuke I felt large hands grasp me by the shoulder and spin me around. Broad arms encased me and pulled me in tightly. The familiar mix of lemongrass and musk hit my senses and the black of my eyes wavered. I didn't think it was possible due to my undead state, but frustrated tears gathered at the inner corner of my eyes as my face pressed into Kuwabara's green bomber. The black clouding my vision receded and so did the tears that threatened to fall. Not today. I wouldn't let Urameshi, of all people, see me cry.

"I'm sorry, Kuwabara." I choked. "I'm fucking sorry."

"Bitch." I heard Yusuke spat from behind me.

"That's enough, Urameshi." Kuwabara declared. "She's telling the truth. If she didn't have a choice, then that's enough explanation for me." He peered down at me with gloomy, softened eyes.

Why was he forgiving me and why did it come so easily to him? I especially knew what it was like to doggedly search for someone with little results. And, I speculated about the ruin I created with each dead end his search brought. I didn't deserve his friendship.

He pulled me in snugly and my nose buried into his jacket.

"You're just going to let her off?!" Yusuke cried in disbelief.

"That isn't for you to decide, Yusuke." Kurama stood between the two of us like a sentinel.

"She's just going to take off again." He accused. I glanced back at him to see his narrowed gaze.

"That's enough! You're acting like a bunch of morons." The old woman boomed across the courtyard. Kuwabara jerked his arms away quickly like he'd been reprimanded by a nun. "Get inside and shut the hell up. We're waiting for Koenma."

Despite her irritated voice, there was a glint of amusement in her eyes as she turned and withdrew into the temple.

Yusuke was the first to walk to the temple, but he glanced back at me and flipped me the bird.

I mouthed, 'Fuck you' at his retreating form.

Kurama followed soon after leaving Kuwabara and I alone in the courtyard.

"What have you gotten yourself into, Kuwabara?" I tilted my head so I could glance up at him.

"You stole the words right out of my mouth. C'mon, before Genkai comes back for another helping of drama." He patted my back heavy handedly and we made our way to the hall.

* * *

Inside, we sat in awkward silence. Hiei remained in the same corner as before suspiciously eyeing me. Yusuke refused to look in my direction.

Kuwabara and I sat adjacent to the entrance as we were the last ones in. We leaned against the wall shoulder to shoulder (more like shoulder to arm due to his towering figure) like we always did when we studied at the library. The good tables were always taken, so we'd always settle for the benches on the second floor. With my studies completed, I ended up napping on his arm while he grinded through the rest of his books. I'd answer his questions drowsily, due to my half asleep state. I must have had a wistful expression on my face, because I heard a prying voice.

"You look content." Kurama was leaned towards his bent knee with an elbow propped against it. His other leg rested on the ground.

I declined to answer. I'm sure I'd given him enough ammunition during my shouting match with Yusuke. I didn't want to be goaded into giving anymore. At my silence, he chuckled.

What the hell was so funny?

I heard shuffling from behind the door pulling me away from my thoughts. A blur of electric blue and pastel pink burst through the door holding a wooden oar. A ferryman? Charon would definitely be interested to hear someone picked up where he left off millennia ago.

"Hello. Sorry I'm late!" The girl beside me spoke in a piping, lively tone. "Koenma couldn't make it. He got caught up in paperwork again." She said cheerily, oblivious to the mood in the room.

Paperwork. Ha.

"Oh, hi! I'm Botan." She leaned down in front of me like one would lean down to look at a child. Magenta orbs blinked at me in anticipation.

"Nakajima. Good to meet you, Botan." I held out my hand and she shook it vigorously.

"Lovely, this team could always use more girls." Her voice was almost melodious as she patted my shoulder. "And don't you look official too." She pointed at my trench coat and held a had to her mouth to stifle a laugh. Yusuke snickered. The moment I was alone with Urameshi I was going to noogie the shit out of his perfectly gelled hair. Just wait, asshole.

"What do you mean, Botan?" Kurama inquired.

"Oh, haven't you heard?" She bounced to the analog TV. "Allow the tape to explain." She materialized an old VHS and fiddled with the TV.

She popped a cassette into the TV slot and the screen sizzled and cracked to life. Grey static appeared on the screen before it focused and cleared to Koenma's face gazing seriously at the screen.

"Hello Detectives."

"Are you serious?" I mouthed at Kuwabara but he smirked and pointed to the screen.

"The reason I have you gathered today is to discuss a matter of great concern."

Oh. Dear. God. This man was not serious. He gave briefings via cassette.

"If I'm correct, by now, you've just met Nakajima, a private investigator to the world of supernaturals."

He paused and the scene cornily transitioned to hastily thrown together slides featuring illustrations of doe-eyed fairy tale creatures. I sighed and Kuwabara nudged me apologetically.

"On Earth, there are not only demons, but supernatural creatures walking among humans."

Well, there goes keeping it a secret. At least Mr. Hara couldn't blame me for this one.

Brows and a 'you've got to be kidding me' from Yusuke rose from all corners of the room.

"However, these aren't the mythical creatures from fairy tale that we're acquainted with."

The slides transitioned to footage of a hulking cyclops leaning over a mangled corpse. It looked eerily familiar. His head snapped up, disturbed by something off screen. Then, from the edge of the film, Miki and I appeared, giving chase. I lurched forward.

I remembered that case. It was one of the first ones I handled as an investigator and my first success. The three forms disappeared off screen, but I recalled what ensued afterwards. The cyclops had swiped Miki into his grubby fingers and I fired off my gun for the first time. Supernaturals were not entirely impervious to bullets and he collapsed with all the grace of a tree. The adrenaline and the rush of success was what solidified my decision to be an investigator. A cyclops, I could easily face head on and matters that involved Kuwabara, not so much.

On screen, goblins had appeared and were lapping up the remains of the body. Botan gave a muffled shriek through hands in revulsion. I'd have to explain to her later that they were employed. Neutrality used teams of goblins to clean up the mess left in the havoc of supernaturals. However, they were thorough; and I understood why Kuwabara looked squeamish when I glanced at him. The body of the cyclops would be retrieved by the Keepers, but that wasn't shown on the footage.

"These are titans similar to the S classes of Demon World." So there was a world of Demons, too. I wonder if Koenma claims to rule it.

"Secretive people that disrupt the balance of soul entries into Spirit World."

I'd have to clarify that not all the supes did that. He implied that we all just threw caution to the wind and mutilated souls. Some of us had better things to do.

"My charge, Nakajima, has become the target of a creature by the name of Dr. Harada. He uses his abilities to make disfigured science projects whose souls have no place in the realm of Spirit World."

Couldn't he have led with that instead of the drawn out spiel he was spiraling into.

"With time, we know he'll locate her and seek her out. Your main objective is to capture him…"

So they weren't going to destroy him.

"By any means necessary."

Oh, nevermind.

"Meanwhile, there have been other less disruptive cases that need attending to that Nakajima will assist with. She is acquainted with the world of supernaturals so it would behoove you to listen to her when it comes to these matters. I've left your first case with Botan. Koenma out." And the TV sizzled to black.

I heard a nervous chuckle from my right. "That certainly explains why you carry a gun." Kurama was peering at the area beneath my arm. So that's what he detected in the foyer, but how did he know?

My interest was piqued and I stared at him curiously.

"When you pat yourself down, you only run your hands along the length of one side of your midsection, but not the other. You wear a shoulder holster, but only have one gun." Kurama responded.

Know-it-all, I accused internally.

The wispy haired crone that Kuwabara identified as Genkai was staring at me like I'd produced a golden egg. I sensed it was due to the revelation of supernaturals and not the gun. With a cough she said, "At least, you're not an idiot."

That was the nicest thing she's said, so far.

I looked to my left and Kuwabaras eyes were opened wide in wonder.

"So, so…werewolves?" His lips quivered.

"Real." I answered.

"Centaurs, sphinxes, mermaids?" His head snapped to me and I felt Christmas had come early for Kuwabara.

"All real. But they're actually called sirens and if you see one stay the hell away. They'll take your virginity and leave you with nasty marks in the morning." I lectured, but he just seemed excited at the prospect.

Botan sputtered and her skin flushed. "That sounds awful!"

"Sounds like a Saturday." Yusuke leaned back on his hands grinning at Kuwabara.

"The bite of a siren will give you flu like symptoms. They're poisonous to humans." I spoke. As beautifully tempting the idea of sirens tended to be, they were under the guidance of The Company and had no qualms about killing.

Yusuke hopefully asked, "But not demons?" He was asking for himself and that made Yusuke a demon. Didn't expect that.

"I'm only making an educated assumption, but the bite should be fatal to demons."

"Fatal? Why?" All optimism left Yusuke's voice.

"Demons have their own world of bacteria, flora that they're accustomed to, but that doesn't automatically make demons strong to all types of illness." I leaned back and rested my head against the wall, "They're not acclimated nor did they mutually evolve alongside supernaturals."

"Because humans have evolved here, they've unknowingly developed immunities to supernaturals." Kurama spoke and his eyes resembled the way he looked in the foyer when he digested knew information.

"That's correct." I nodded. With Kurama around, maybe I wouldn't have to drone on explaining everything. Unlike Charles, I hated to be a windbag.

"So are all supernaturals evil like that?" Botan pointed to the screen of the TV. The poor woman was traumatized by the sight of goblins picking a body clean. There was a time before goblins were domesticated that they reigned bloody terror, but nowadays they joined the fringes of supe society in any capacity. There were goblins in nearly every faction.

"No! Definitely no. Koenma implied that supes were all gallivanting about and doing weird things to souls, but like any race there's the good, the bad, and the ugly." I knew this would be a problem. "For instance, those goblins are actually dispatched to clean up messes. They're part of the ugly side of supes."

As I explained, Botan understandingly nodded; however, she looked queasy.

"You call them soups?" Yusuke was looking at me like I'd said something idiotic.

"Supes. Supernatural." I clarified.

"That woman you were with in the forest. She's a supernatural." Hiei chose now to interject into the conversation. The man of few words stood completely disinterested for the majority of the time I was here, but now he was engaged and familiar piercing, carmine eyes were round with intensity. I assume it was due to the encounter in the woods and the speed she adeptly used to evade them.

"That she is." I proudly beamed.

"And what does that make her?" Kuwabara asked.

Daisuke's warning words, made me hesitate. _Do not under any circumstance reveal your peculiarity or ours to anyone._ However, with the secret already out holding back information would only seem suspicious. That, and Kuwabara was glancing down at me like a hopeful puppy and lying to him was so damn difficult. His eerie sense would poke holes through my lies. I'd have to take the fall for this one.

"Miki…is a vampire." I said, standing up from my spot on the ground. Without the benefits of healthy blood circulation, my body began to feel locked and stiff.

Yusuke jumped up from his position from the floor excitedly. "A _vampire?_ Your friend is a vampire. _"_

Kuwabara flinched. "You're still my bestie, no worries." I reassured Kuwabara.

"Yeah, yeah…" He grumbled.

"D'aww. I love reunions. And I'm glad Kuwabara finally found you!" Botan exclaimed and her uneasiness from moments ago was completely forgotten. She materialized a briefcase from absolutely nowhere and heartily smacked it to the ground in front of me. From within, she retrieved a navy blue compact and placed it in my hands.

"This is a communication device. Open it, open it!" Botan urged me with her waving hands.

I did and Botan's face materialized within the mirror inside. She was holding a twin compact and smiling through the lens.

"Should you find yourself in any trouble, just holler." She raised a pointed finger and wagged it at me from the other side of the lens.

"I will. Thanks, Botan." I slipped the device into the breast pocket of my coat and patted the spot reassuringly. She was thrilled.

Botan removed a manila folder from the case and hopped to her feet in front of Yusuke. "Shall we get started on this case file?" As he was reaching to grab it, the folder blinked out of existence snatched by sinewy hands.

Genkai stood and kicked a door behind the television set to the side with her padded shoe. She fanned the folder at me like she was fanning money urging me to go with her.

"Where are you going, _Grandma?"_ Yusuke pointed a calloused finger at Genkai.

"Have I ever reported to you?!" Her face was completely impassive, but her acerbic tone was enough to make Yusuke flinch from his spot on the floor.

"Geez, chill." He stuck a pinky in his ear and dug around like he was searching her gold. She must've knew the exact frequency to irritate Yusuke's eardrum.

"You, follow me." She used the bind of the folder to point at me and I nodded.

She strode into a hallway to a room just right of the room and flipped a light switch and an outdated kitchen was illuminated under florescent lighting. Off-white cabinets that flaked with white paint due to deterioration adjoined each wall. The countertops boasted antique cherry wood surfaces that were blemished with careless abandon over the years. Genkai dropped the manila folder on a stray island resting in the middle that housed the only sink. I spotted Kuwabara from the corner of my eye shadowing the doorframe.

"Our previous caretaker, used to assist in managing the temple. Since she's moved in with Kuwabara," Kuwabara looked away apologetically. "I need someone to take over cooking meals. The boys are responsible for cleaning, so you're free from that responsibility."

Wait, a damn second. Who would move in with Kuwabara…and Shizuru. My eyes widened and a sly grin colored my face.

"Yukina _moved in_ with you?" I rounded on Kuwabara and his cheeks turned a lovely shade of crimson. By god, he finally did it. All the years of complaints, and morosely confiding in me and he finally did it. Previously, he'd refer to Yukina as his girlfriend, but they weren't officially together. He just referred to her as such optimistically as if it changed the future. I didn't know whether to feel relieved or dejected that I missed it. "Congratulations, Kuwabara."

My mind was reeling. Yukina and Kuwabara had finally managed to get together. When I first met Kuwabara's subject of affection, she struck me as aloof and frigid. At the time, and I'll admit it was hopeless, I was nursing somewhat of a crush on Kuwabara. He was sweet, honest...tall. So tall. I realized with time, she was someone that didn't trust openly and it required several outings and karaoke sessions before she opened up let alone spoke to me. But when she did, I couldn't ignore her sincerity and thoughtfulness. My silly crush came to a screeching halt. It would have to if I wanted to remain friends with either of them.

I punched his chest heartily and the gesture earned a raucous laugh. "You know, she asks about you. Whenever we get a moment, let's surprise Yukina and my sister."

"Sounds like a plan. But make sure your sister isn't smoking when we do it. Remember when she inhaled that cigarette after you told her you ripped her favorite sweater?" I blinked imply at the memory of Shizuru sputtering out a lit cigarette while her brother sheepishly held the fuzzy white cardigan in his hands.

Kuwabara's hand slammed down on my shoulder. "Oh, hell. Every time I do something wrong, she reminds me about that sweater."

A gruff cough interrupted our musings and we both turned to Genkai who did not like being ignored.

"I apologize." And I quickly waved two fingers between Kuwabara and I meaning, 'We'll talk later.' He grinned in response and we both turned to Genkai.

"You. Out." Genkai said.

Kuawabara turned abjectly but warmly beamed at me before walking away.

"Do you know how to cook?" Genkai asked.

"I know all the basics, sure: rice, stir fry, omurice, noodle salad, beef bowls…." I counted my fingers off as I absentmindedly listed off meals and Genkai nodded and leaned into the counter.

"Start with those. I'm growing tired of Yusuke's ramen." She pulled the doors open from a pantry and opened the fridge. "We're out of most things, so go into town weekly and pick up groceries. That will be your task."

"Yes, ma'am." A habit I picked up from being acquainted with the Haras, but she seemed to appreciate my candor. Still, she said, "I don't appreciate ass kissers."

"Force of habit." I replied honestly.

"Now, read these case files aloud and break down the information to me. I don't want the other's imaginations to run wild by looking at the case first. Especially Yusuke's." She took out a box of cigarettes from the folds of her white pants and lit one.

I understood why she snatched the folder and scurried from the others. Misconceptions could be dangerous especially when concerning supes.

I grasped the manila folder and the first page had a photo of a familiar incubus stapled to the cover. Glossy, maroon hair braided loosely towards the ends and black obsidian eyes in a mischievously suave face were focused on something entirely off the film of paper. I think Miki mentioned his name was Lucas.

I read the details aloud and Genkai took a puff as she ruminated each detail. There was a picture of a small boy with disheveled black hair and black eyes in the corner.

"Wanted for kidnapping a human child. Often disappears in an alleyway between 3rd and 4th street." I grinned at this, and Genkai's brow rose.

"Know what it means?" She asked.

"Yeah, I know exactly where he is. I'll just need a ride there." I shut the file close and handed it back to her.

"That can easily be arranged." She extinguished the lit bud behind her on a simple ashtray and pushed off from the counter. I followed her back into the hall and everyone except Cloakman had stayed.

"Hiei mentioned something about this being a 'waste of time' and took off." Kuwabara punctuated by air quoting with his fingers.

Botan and Yusuke were splayed across the tatami flooring with absorbed expressions on their faces. Their eyes were glued to the TV screen while the characters of Super Punch-Out were beaten into red pixels.

"Well, he's not wrong." I admitted. "I'm sure this case is far beneath his capabilities." I added sarcastically. So far, Hiei seemed to be a refined warrior, quick to anger, and brutish. I was wary of allowing him to interact with supes for what could possibly ensue.

Kurama gave me a questioning look. Out of the inhabitants of the room, he seemed completely idle and bored. At the mention of a case, his serene, listless eyes became acute and the intensity of his gaze focused on me.

"If all goes well, we'll be back before midnight." I leaned forward so my gaze was level with Kurama's. I saw a hint of a smile on the corner of his lips at the prospect of something to do and he stood with purpose.

"Where are we going?" Yusuke spoke over his shoulder.

"Not you," I pointed to Botan and Kurama, "I'll need people that are unassuming or have at least mastered tact." Yusuke's eyes gleamed with irritation at the double-edged comment and he grinned evilly. That noogie was on its way, it wouldn't be now, but I'd eventually get him.

"Also, Botan is your ride." Genkai stated, matter-of-factly.

Botan dropped the controller excitedly, "Wait, me?"

"You're flying." Genkai picked up the controller where Botan had left off and without missing a beat had beaten Yusuke's character. He angrily threw the controller on the ground.

Botan gave a little gasp of surprise and her magenta orbs practically glowed in anticipation. "Lately, it's rare that I get to rendezvous with the team." Her oar materialized in her hand and she excitedly leaped up and hooked her arm with mine. "Let's go!"


	6. House Call

The wind violently tousled my hair as we plummeted through the air. We were falling and fast. Just a moment ago, we were three bodies bunched up and soaring through the air on an oar; until, I started slipping.

"You may want to grab onto Botan. At this rate, there will be two people arriving if you slide down anymore." Kurama was gripping the handles of the oar tightly as Botan focused on our destination.

Botan glanced behind us over her shoulder, "C'mon up. The weather's fine!"

Carefully, I shimmied up the handle of the oar until I was directly behind her and reached out to grab her waist.

"Baha!" Botan exploded in laughter, and we began falling. I wrapped my arms around her torso as we started to dive. My head jerked as the oar pulled up and Botan found her equilibrium.

"Sorry about that," Botan said sheepishly, "You have tickly fingers."

"What the hell, Botan!" I gripped her like a lifeline and I'm not sure how, but Kurama managed to stay on the oar. Afterwards, his right arm attached to me automatically while his left fastened behind him to prevent slipping. For a moment, I was relieved that I lacked a bit of blood circulation. Otherwise, my cheeks would darken and it seemed it was hard to hide things from the astute eyes behind me.

And, I wasn't entirely sure if a fall could permanently kill-kill me, but I wasn't ready to find out. So far the status quo was fire and decapitation. Let's not add to the list of things that could put my lights out.

Botan pouted from the top of the handle. She looked apologetic.

"Sorry, Botan. I didn't mean to yell." I sighed in relief as the ride became smoother and we were buffeted less violently by the air.

The ferry girl broke into a smile, "Apology accepted."

She was certainly easy to please. Now that I was pressed against her back, I could see all her features in technicolor. Plush electric blue strands now looked cerulean under the natural lighting. Full lips rested just below a petite turned-up nose set in a round face that crinkled towards the edges when she grinned. But her round, doe-eyed magenta eyes that came alive when flying was her best feature.

I felt like such a creep checking her out while gripping onto her slim waist. And slim, she was. Slim arms, slim legs, slim everything.

"Like what you see?" Botan teased me. It seemed I had been staring for far too long. I caught myself and dipped into my mental filing cabinet for any questions related to her looks.

"Hey, Botan. You're from Spirit world (I assumed since she works for Koenma), so what does that make you?" I rested my head on her shoulder and looked up at her.

"I'm a Grim Reaper." She said, somewhat rehearsed. "I ferry the souls from the physical to the spiritual."

Oh, now I had to introduce her to Charon. He'd get a kick out of that.

"Your hair and eyes give the 'I'm not from around here' vibe." I spoke, still gazing at her features. A shade of rose tinged her cheeks from my close inspection and I turned my head away. I looked down for the first time and immediately regretted it. We were entirely too high for comfort. However, as the sun was meeting the horizon, the clouds reflected hues of pinks and lavenders and momentarily I was distracted. The lights from the cities began to illuminate and they glittered below like fireflies.

"Spirit World has a flair for wild features. I'm surprised that you picked me to go along." She pressed a hand to her chest. "My hair is not exactly 'unassuming.'" She was right, it wasn't, but only among humans.

"You are for where we're going. The weirder you look, the more you'll fit right in. Trust me." I flicked a cerulean strand of hair that trailed from her head to my face and she giggled.

"Hold on to your butts!" She cautioned and we began the plunge to the ground. I heard a chuckle from behind as I clutched Botan tightly.

 _Don't fall, don't' fall, don't fall_.

And suddenly, we peeled upwards and slowed to a halt. I don't remember shutting my eyes, but I peeked from one hoping we made it. I hopped off as I realized we were three feet above the asphalt of a familiar alleyway.

"Thank you for flying Botan Airlines. We hope you enjoyed your flight!" Botan and Kurama slid off the oar and she bowed jokingly and reached a hand towards the alley as if directing us off a flight.

"I'm issuing a complaint on account of turbulence." I countered. I was relieved to be back on the ground.

Botan sucked her teeth disappointedly that no one was amused. Even Kurama, who had a calm countenance smoothed down his hair obviously miffed.

I hurriedly walked down the alleyway zig-zagging though sharp turns and through the labyrinth placed as a precaution before our destination. When I stood several yards from the tin roofed shanty, I stopped. Kurama and Botan quickly followed along and looked at the dead end searchingly. Where supernaturals saw a shanty squeezed between two walls, others saw nothing.

"Where are we?" Botan turned in a circle her eyes scaling the three walls surrounding the entrance of The Hollow.

"Yes, I hoped this would lead somewhere. I do hope you're not planning anything rash." Kurama cautioned. His hands were buried into the pockets of his pea coat while he searched the walls too.

"Calm down. Attacking people in the alleyways is not my style." I joked. At their glances, I realized my comment wasn't appreciated. It was too soon to trust a stranger in a dark alleyway, anyways.

I ignored them for the time being and strode to the canvas door of the shanty and wrinkled fingers pulled away the curtain.

"Old friend," Octavius' mouth turned upward in a toothless grin, "What news do you bring today?"

"I have new friends for you to meet." I patted his weather hand softly and with his other hand he curled them in a beckoning motion.

I waved Botan and Kurama over, but they were gaping at me as if I'd grown several heads. It must have seemed like I was talking to an empty wall.

"Who are you speaking to?" Kurama asked bewildered.

"Never mind that. Come here." I grasped his hand and pulled him forward and he gazed down startled. "Now this, is a somewhat a big deal." I looked between the two heads towards the darkened exit always wary of another party that may have wondered to the gate of the waystation of Neutrality.

"This is the home of my faction. And, I'm bringing you in as my guests." I reached out and clutched Botan's fingers. "We don't- We never allow outsiders in. Ever."

It was true. Humans were only allowed in The Hollow if they were partnered or working for a supe. And by then, they weren't considered outsiders anymore. They were completely integrated in supe society, but the downside of this was they had to give up most of their human life. It's why outsiders were so rare.

"Even if you're overwhelmed by what you may see, do not," And I was mirroring Daisuke, "under any circumstances cause strife or trouble." Botan shifted nervously from one foot to the other.

"Once inside, you're my responsibility and your crimes," I shared an intense gaze with Kurama, "are my crimes. Agree?"

Botan nodded energetically and her cerulean ponytail bounced about. Kurama's viridian eyes were scanning my hands intensely and he raised his head and said, "Agreed."

I pulled them forward tentatively so their hands were hovering just below Octavius' reach. The back of his hand beamed with gold speculate that filtered through his fingers and speckled the palms of my two guests. Kurama gasped as the gold particles dissipated into his fingers and his eyes widened into twin viridian globes as he glanced up and found Octavius.

Botan let out a shriek of shock before saying, "Sorry, sorry, you just surprised me."

"That's who you were speaking to." Kurama confirmed to himself.

Octavius warmly shook his hand, "Welcome, friends." Then, he reached out to Botan and planted a dry kiss on her knuckles. Surprisingly, she didn't try to retract her hand.

I reached into my pocket for various amounts of coins and dropped them in a clay bowl that was filled to the brim with cover charges from new people that weren't aware there wasn't an entrance fee. An old joke Octavius played, but he never gave the money back.

"I think that certainly deserved a charge." I spoke and added a few coins to the pile. Octavius patted me on the back and stood from his bucket to move the second canvas that concealed the stairwell leading downwards.

I tilted my head towards the stairwell signaling the other two to follow. "Thanks, Octavius." I waved at him before heading down the steps and Botan scrambled behind me. Kurama strode calmly through the gargoyle's abode, but glanced at the cramped living space as he did.

At the bottom of the steps, the door housing the half-Taijitu symbol pulsed like a beacon beyond dimly lit steps.

"Another door?" Kurama asked quietly.

"It's the hardest club to get into this side of town." I quipped. I patted Botan's hand that had managed to stowaway under my arm. She was gripping me tightly.

I pressed my palm against the sigil and the door responded with the 'clack' of a rusty latch and fell away like it always did.

I was overly appreciative of the sounds and routine sights that met my eyes. Pixies bounced and collided into each other creating bright pastels of trails that dove downward and zipped back to the ceiling. A lamia woman was arguing with a naga man over a worn, cracked table; however, their colorful scaly tails were intertwined beneath indicating they were together. A harpy with downy feathers rushed past giving chase to a satyr that was waving what must have been the few newly grown feathers that were plucked from her tail. Every table was mottled by the supernatural.

"Welcome to The Hollow." I peeked behind me and was greeted with mixed expressions of confusion and astonishment.

Kurama turned towards me and he scrutinized my entirety as if to reassess everything he knew about me. However, Botan stepped forward her hands no longer gripping me and passed the threshold in curiosity. She marveled at every supe that waltzed by and let out a chortle as two sylphs whirled around her experimentally and retreated to a corner of the room where they stared fascinated by the new guest.

I tugged on Kurama's pea coat as I passed the threshold. "They're friendly," I paused.

"Mostly." I added honestly.

He relented and walked in; but, he curiously peered at creeping vines that shrouded the buttresses above. As he walked by the first row of booths, a succubus and satyress eyed him hungrily from their seats near the entrance. I let out a huff of breath. They were incorrigible and eyeballing Kurama without abandon.

As I spotted the crown of maroon hair from behind the bar, I realized I had never told Botan or Kurama any of the case details. I'd play it by ear. Hopefully, they wouldn't be too annoyed. But I suspected this case was more of a house call then an actual case, anyways.

I approached the bar and slid onto one of the wobbly stools and Kurama followed behind and sat beside me. I glanced towards Botan and she had found her way to us. After a quick scan, I realized there were a few supes staring in our direction, but they kept to themselves.

"Your friends, are a little too friendly." She was suspiciously eyeing a tawny haired satyr that winked at her.

"They like new people." I replied. When I first walked past the gates of The Hollow, had Miki not been at my side, all manners of supernaturals would have smothered me with questions. They did manage to ask them, but Miki mostly kept them at bay with her 'Fuck off, I'm a Hara' presence. Now, that I was closely associated with her, they remained at bay.

"What brings you to The Hollow so soon, Yoko." The minotaur, Jax, that had brought me a plate of pork just yesterday was wiping down the bar top with a worn rag.

"Your cooking, of course." I spoke and pointed at him accusingly. He beamed proudly from his spot behind the countertop.

"Then, another?" He suggested. "I'll bring a plate of…something for your human friends." He eyed Kurama and Botan warily.

"Sounds good, and have Lucas bring over his famous blood beer!" I called after his retreating form. He tied an apron to his broad waist and disappeared behind dividing doors. His hooved feet clopped heavily on the hardwood below.

"A minotaur…" Botan murmured as she watched him leave.

"Yes, I would hardly believe it myself had I not seen it with my own eyes." Kurama leaned his elbows on the bar and observed the other patrons at the bar curiously. His eyes met with the succubus that provocatively gazed at him with half lidded eyes and dilated crimson pupils.

"It seems you have a fan." I leaned and nudged him with my shoulder.

"I lived long enough to know that look means trouble." He dismissively turned his gaze from hers much to her annoyance. She stood from her table and sashayed to the bar.

"Here comes trouble." I perked up and spun on my stool with my hands grasping the edge of the seat.

"Justicar." That was my official title as an investigator and I recoiled hearing it said aloud. She addressed me brusquely, but her eyes were trained on Kurama. Her copper hair swished behind her when she paused in front of me and she rested a palm on her round hips.

"Yesinia, it's rare for you to grace my eyes. To whom do I owe a favor." I graciously acknowledged her. Flattery with a succubus could get you everywhere and anything.

"You owe the favor to your friend here, but he seems too shy." She coquettishly placed a palm under her cheek and copper strands fell to the side of her face.

"I assure you, he's not shy." Botan lectured her and half-swiveled on the stool indignantly at her accusation.

Do not talk to her, Botan!

Within, I panicked. Succubi tend to be tricky and if you replied to their accusations they always asked you to-

"Prove it." Her lilted voice commanded.

"And why would I need to prove anything to you?" Kurama spoke icily without sparing her a glance.

"Because I can ask your amiable sponsor if I can borrow you for the night. Poor thing, doesn't know the rules." Her sing-song voice carried over and a few denizens occupying a table turned to listen. Botan grasped my shoulder from behind and her navy compact was open. I swiped it from her hands and buried it in my coat. There was no need to call the others for every small incident.

"He may not know, but I do." I leaned forward on my chair and glanced down the aisle of chairs. Kaito stood further down just to the left of Botan and his hands were buried in a tweed blazer. In that moment, he looked like a less-imposing version of Daisuke. His golden eyes glared at the succubus and she stepped away from Kurama muttering, "Haras…."

The Hara prestige was a fearsome thing.

"She's not allowed to touch Yoko's property unless permitted. Speaking of," Kaito had closed the distance between us and swiveled me around in my chair so I was facing the bar. He leaned down to my ear.

"Why have you brought guests to The Hollow." His breath brushed up against my cheek as he spoke and I swatted him away.

"For, my case." I replied vaguely. Then, I had a thought, "Maybe you just might be the person to help."

"Oh?" He glanced appreciatively at Botan and she waved. Flirt. I gave Kaito a reprimanding look and he grinned.

"I need to ask Lucas something. Follow my lead?" I asked and Kaito nodded.

Botan fretted in her chair and she grinned Cheshire-ly, "While we're waiting for…well, whatever we're waiting for…." She leaned, and her face was inches away from mine. "Mind introducing us to your…."

Her face almost transformed into that of a feline as she purred, "Boyfriend."

"He's not-," I guardedly began, but a blood beer appeared in front of me and I quickly shut up. Lucas had his back to me as he was fixing the second glass on a countertop beyond the bar.

"So, Lucas." His pointed ears twitched in response and I could see the corners of his mouth turn into a grim smile.

"Oh, this can't be good. Not if Nakajima's talking to me…." He batted his long eyelashes playfully.

"Oh, calm down." I said exasperated. Kurama had placed his palms face down on the countertop and all his attention was on Lucas. From my exchange with Kaito, I assumed he gathered this was why we were here.

"You know there's stories about you now. The new Big Bad." He placed another glass on the bar, this time in front of Kaito. Kaito placed a hand on my shoulder and leaned down to grasp the handle of the glass. Botan's face scrunched into her feline expression once more.

Certainly, there were rumors I had heard from other factions about someone skulking around and sticking their nose where it didn't belong. However, Lucas wasn't in another faction. He was part of Neutrality, so he had nothing to fear from me. Our indiscretions were shared in Neutrality. We may never get along with so many varying natures, but at least we could trust that our patrons would not overstep the boundaries that the other factions had blatantly made a habit to do.

"I just want to know…," I languidly took a sip from the frothy beer in front of me, "what are your intentions with Miki."

He spun so quickly that beer sloshed everywhere and his barbed tail whipped around agitatedly behind him. His hand buried into is locks and he searched my gaze questioningly. "We're having that talk already?!"

"She's my sister." Kaito had pressed both hands against the counter on either side of me and loomed over me like an ominous stone statue. Well, like a gargoyle. "And anyone that potentially hopes to enter the Hara family answers to me first."

Kurama watched the exchange with intense fascination, and his hand, I noticed, was buried at the nape of his neck as he rested his head on his hand above the bar.

"Lucas, this isn't an interrogation," I placed my glass down and it created a wet ring of condensation, "I'm asking because we care about Miki." I half-lied, but it wasn't the exact reason I was asking.

He sighed and maroon tresses fell over his shoulder as he loosened it from his usual loose braid. "Well, I like her, certainly!" He leaned against the counter behind him. "And, I've asked her out, sure." He admitted, "I want to get to…know her. Slowly, but yeah."

He shrugged, "I like her." His gaze was determined as if he'd made a decision.

"Then why, Lucas, have you not told her about your son?" I revealed the photo of the small boy I had deftly pocketed from the manila file. Genkai hadn't noticed, I think, but her eyes were sharp.

I waved the photo of the small boy that had identical obsidian eyes to the incubus standing in front of me. He reached up to snatch it and searched the photo anxiously. "How did you get this?"

"Earlier today, I received a case file about a human boy that was kidnapped. I know now, he's not human at all." I admonished and Botan's looked between us rapidly, "It had your _picture_ in it." Kaito's fist closed on the edge of the counter in front of me.

"Why didn't you notify Neutrality?!" Kaito growled and a fang escaped from the side of his mouth.

Lucas snarled, "Because his mother was human!"

Ah, that explained why he squirreled the boy away. Human and supe trysts were expressly forbidden unless they were willing to pledge and claim a faction. And to my knowledge, Lucas had no human lover.

Wait. Pause.

" _Was human?"_ I asked and Lucas' snarl transitioned into a defeated glare.

"She passed away when Ambrose was born. And I took him in because he's incubus through and through." He spoke, deflated.

He pocketed the photo and turned to me, "What now? You're going to arrest me?"

"Hell. No." I stated flatly. "Kaito?"

"Bring the boy to the Hara house tomorrow. He needs to be under the veil immediately." He leaned in so that he spoke in my ear, but addressed Lucas. "We need to have a long discussion about the faction rules."

"Yeah, okay." Lucas nodded, but he pointed at me, "Like I said, Big Bad." I finished my beer while looking over the rim of the glass at him.

"I don't know what you mean…." I trailed off as Kaito spun my chair around once more.

"There's a table back there with your name on it." He meant literally and figuratively. There was an actual table with Kaito, Miki, and my name scrawled on it. The same one we always played poker on.

"I'm waiting on a meal anyways. I could use a respectable surface to eat off of." I hopped from my chair and Kaito expertly avoided drunk patrons of the bar as he walked to the table.

"Case closed." I spoke to Botan and she clapped enthusiastically, but Kurama grasped the handle of the beer and stared blankly into the contents.

"You alright there?" I had asked hoping for some form of confirmation, and he nodded placidly. But it wasn't what I was hoping for: he was so hard to read.

"I'm sure Kaito could answer some of those questions on your mind," Kurama was startled from his thoughts, "And then some." I added.

Botan had slid off her chair and practically pranced to the other side of the room. She waved us over and we followed her lead. Jax had carried my plate along with plates full of grapes and cheese once he saw Kaito occupying our usual spot.

I slipped into my usual chair on Kaito's right and the smell of grizzled pork wafted to my nose. I melted into a smile and relished in the first bite. Oh, Jax. I'm going to buy you the nicest ornament for those horns of yours.

My leisure eating was interrupted by the sound of Kurama's voice. "You have quite the appetite."

I nodded silently while I chewed and after I swallowed a chunk of food grinned. "Jax's food is insanely good, and I'm insanely hungry."

"I do like women with a healthy appetite." Kaito glanced at me between his fingers then his eyes moved across the table to Kurama who was inspecting the contents of my plate.

Brains. I realized he was looking at the brain portion that Jax always made sure to include. Shit, shit, shit.

Then Botan, my conversational savior spoke, "What's the veil?" And she successfully segued the conversation away from my plate to more relevant matters.

"The veil is similar to," Kaito tapped his fingers to his chin, "an enchantment. It hides the existence of supernaturals from prying eyes."

"Ah, to hide the boy." Kurama spoke in an acerbic tone. He was accusing us of masking the incident. I suppressed a sigh.

"To protect him. He's supernatural, so he belongs with his people. Protected by his people." Kaito made the definitive statement. I set my utensils down mid-bite expecting a spat between them.

"Kurama," I actually sighed. "This isn't a case where we're trying to hide some reckless mistake."

"Then what is it." He asked in a voice laced with scorn.

"A supernatural growing into their power without guidance is a terrifying and dangerous thing." I spoke from experience, not that any of them knew it. "The reason we use the veil is mutual protection. It denies access to humans from supes, and supes from humans."

Kurama initiated a counter argument, but I cut him off before he could begin, "And, _yes_. I realize that there is family from his mother's side worried sick to death about him. But Lucas is his _father_. Does he not have any input on raising his child?"

Kurama rested his face against laced fingers, quiet for now. I could see the assumptions flying wild in his mind.

"I can admit. The human mother thing, is a mess." I understood why Daisuke looked so annoyed when dealing with trifling supe matters if it felt anything like this. "We're not concealing the boy for some idiotic supernatural conspiracy. It's to save him, I assure you."

The veil would not only prevent his human family from finding him, but any faction that thought adding an incubus into their ranks would benefit them. It's happened before, and Miki was adamant that I join neutrality as soon as she found me. Nearly forced my hand as they binded the veil to my flesh. People like myself who were new to being supernatural were the most vulnerable. Despite feeling violated at the time of my binding, I was relieved that it prevented factions like The Company or Order from owning me.

I spoke hesitantly and looked towards Kaito testing whether he'd be furious of me leaking information, "I mentioned before that this place is the home of my faction."

Kaito indifferently took a sip of tea. I'm in the clear.

"We are Neutrality. We remain impartial and objective in supernatural politics. However, there are factions with less model decorum. Someone like Ambrose without the protection of a faction…." I was attempting to find the words that wouldn't make us appear callous. That was the last thing I wanted.

"They would take him." Kurama supplied.

"They would _use_ him. Like a slave." Kaito corrected. "We offer freedom. Freedom to exist."

"Will he be safe?" Botan sanguinely asked. She nervously bit her thumbnail between her lips.

"I can't promise you he'll be safe. But he'll be free to choose his own path." Kaito replied. The vampire ran his fingers through inky black hair and his hand trailed to the crook of his neck where he massaged a tense shoulder.

"Earlier, you said that succubus 'could not touch Yoko's property unless permitted.'" Kurama asked and all anger from before was replaced by mild irritation. Of all things, that's what he remembered?!

A piece of cheese fell from Botan's mouth comically and she scrambled to pick it up, but a pixie beat her to it.

"A poor joke on my part." Kaito smirked behind his mug of tea and his eyes darted between Kurama and I mischievously. "When humans bear the mark of a faction, it means the person that had the mark issued indentured them. Owning humans is an archaic practice."

Botan squawked and a platoon of pixies circled around her in response, "That's what that hoodoo at the door was?"

"But that rule doesn't apply to you, because you're not human. Consider yourselves guests of The Hollow." He clinked his mug with the full glass of beer in front of Kurama and settled back into his usual nonchalant position.

"And you're aware I'm not human how?" Kurama placed his chin on top of his woven fingers

"As certain as I know you're a demon and as certain as you know that Yoko isn't human." He winked at me and tipped the mug to his lips before placing it on the table. He left loose change on the worn surface and exited the gate of The Hollow leaving Botan and Kurama with more questions than answers.

* * *

 _NOTES:_

 _I'll consider Thursdays my de facto update day. Hope you enjoyed the update._

 _Writing about The Hollow so soon is a mixture of fun and difficulty. There's so much I want to describe about it, but it would give too much away. Now, we know a little more about Lucas and Miki. And just a bit about The Hollow itself._


	7. Hearing

Kaito always knew how to get me in trouble. That was apparent the first time I met him and he confidently stated that pulling on a succubus' tail was their way of saying hello. I pulled. Yesinia whipped around quickly ready to throttle me. I only managed to avoid an incident by complimenting the shade of the barbed appendage. The clever cleric of Neutrality was as intelligent as he was impish and he had a tendency of loose lips.

And now, he'd abandoned me to the wolves after dropping the biggest bomb in our secretive artillery: I was not human. He even had the nerve to blithely wink at me and saunter out leaving the aftermath to me.

Botan placed her hands in her lap avoiding my gaze; however, Kurama ardently peeked at me as he crossed his arms. He wasn't shocked or even vaguely surprised and he expectantly lingered. Kaito only confirmed something he already knew.

I fiddled with the handle of the ceramic mug left behind Kaito's wake and ran my nail past a chip in the black glaze repeatedly. I gazed upward at the glimmering tails of dust that winded after every pixies path. I realized I was indeed an idiot. I brought Botan and Kurama to The Hollow, full of supernaturals and their supernatural regulations. It was brimming with the signs despite my failed attempt at covertness.

And why? I was eager to throw myself headlong into the first case and even more eager to get the fuck out of that temple. Within ten minutes, I had managed to antagonize the very people that were employed to watch out for my well-being. In another five, I'd found myself in a well-deserved shouting match with Urameshi that would almost come to blows. Spats between Urameshi and I were fairly common more than a year ago, but never had bickering prompted anything more threatening than a noogie.

Before any of that, I had the startling realization that I had become sheltered under the care of other supes. I was out of my element, and notorious for running away from my problems. Unwittingly, I ran to the location that gave me comfort.

I all but vocally admitted it to them myself. Kaito simply broke the ice.

However, Kurama was wary of stepping through the threshold, and his suspicions began far before he entered the The Hollow.

Was it when I asked Octavius to bind them? Or that I could see the shanty when they couldn't? No, that was easily explained by the binding. Silently, I resigned myself to just asking.

"When was the very first instance…that you knew?" Feigning composure, I leaned into my chair and folded my leg above my thigh so my ankle rested atop my knee.

Botan peeked at me then Kurama, her worrisome magenta met calculating viridian. I certainly didn't like that exchange and braced myself.

"When you touched me. Your hand was entirely too cold to be human." He spoke coolly. He crossed his legs under the table and he thumbed his lip in thought.

Fucking duh, Yoko. The simplest of things would be my unraveling. His suspicions had nothing to do with the binding. But with that tiny error, the evidence against me would begin to pile. Internally, I began to feebly retrace my steps to exactly pinpoint where I miscalculated, but to by growing discontent Kurama proceeded.

"Then, Yesinia, foregoed speaking with me and addressed you first, alluding to your rank in the hierarchy. Kaito neatly settled that matter when he intervened making the chain of command clear." Now, that thin smile that curled his lips finally reached his eyes and formed an ever-so-triumphant glint.

I was afforded privileges in the waystation that weren't granted to humans, like indenturing people. It wouldn't make sense for Yesinia to ask permission of a human to….do anything

I smiled cheerlessly. Kaito didn't help matters by addressing them as property either.

"I'm making assumptions, but I gather humans do not wave the influence you can in an establishment such as this." He said. He reached up and traced the outline of a waxy leaf from vine cordons that thickly hung low from the buttresses like he was greeting an old friend.

What-a-perceptive-windbag. I only wished I had the foresight to avoid The Hollow entirely and save myself any further secret unraveling for the day. Despite the verbal uppercut Kurama had just laid on me, I wasn't feeling combative. After making a complete jerk of myself at the temple and dealing with Kaito's brand of humo, my emotional reserves were tapped.

"No, it's not possible." I conceded. "My strange appetite was just the cherry on top." I prodded the pile of brain on my plate; it had hardened into a dense, cold mass.

"Did you plan on telling anyone?" Botan asked concerned. Her head had popped up from the intense focus on her hands and her pointed index finger swung in my direction. For a millisecond her concern seemed directed at me, but it was just lightly concealed accusation towards the creature they had allowed in their midst. At least, I think it was.

"Yes, with time." I retaliated and my eyes fluttered shut, so she couldn't see my irritation. There was a contingency plan that I had full intended to use to tell Kuwabara I was a supernatural. Or dhampir, to be exact. "However, I had planned to tell Kuwabara first and Kurama's observatory skills have significantly expedited my planning." I said honestly.

Now I had to tell Kuwabara, tonight. I doubt Kurama would give me enough leniency before he told the others.

"Why would you tell Kuwabara first?" Surprised, her lips parted slightly and pixies swam down attempting to chuck bits of cheese into her mouth. Botan swatted at the pixies and they responded in shrill, irregular giggling.

"Personal, selfish reasons. He's my best friend." I shrugged.

"You asked Botan about her origins earlier, but didn't inquire about mine. So, how did you know I was a demon?" Kurama said knowingly and his lips curled into a smirk.

Ah, right. While I was at the temple earlier, there was so much drama and progress occurring that I had made the connection without addressing it. With Yusuke it was a little different, I had known him as a human when I was human, and part of me wanted to believe he was still human if only to nurse my own feelings. It stung being left out of a huge part of Kuwabara's life of demon adventures when I had all but told him every facet of my turbulent life. There was entire part of him that I knew nothing about and that chilled me.

I supposed he wasn't privy to disclose any of that information, nor did I blame him. Still, that small inkling of doubt wormed its way into me as I watched a roomful of not-humans coexist so familiarly in the same space as my best friend.

However, there was no mistaking after listening to the room in that temple. The dull, slow thrum of beats coming from Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei's chest seemed to mock the incessant, anxious beating of Botan and Kuwabara's hearts. Still, there was something especially odd about the grim reaperess. Botan was masquerading in a human's body, but her cerulean blue hair down to the root made her appear otherworldly. She was the only mystery among the group due to her hair and bright magenta eyes. I suppose Genkai was a mystery too, but in her own way.

Kurama knew my omission of inquiry towards him was because I already knew. He was definitely, annoyingly perceptive.

"I heard your heartbeat. Four beats per minute." I snatched the beer that was left untouched in front of Kurama. Twice, I had seen his eyes wide in shock today. I was on a role. He stared in disbelief.

What he didn't realize was that I heard the slow rate of beating through the bathroom door at the temple while I voraciously ate jerky. And he would never know.

From my peripheral, I recognized a black shape levitating in the air. It unfurled in to a small bipedal feline with a bow neatly tied to its neck.

That can't be good.

First, the small feline floated to the bar and spoke to Lucas. It waved its tiny paws and papers manifested in Lucas' hands; he gaped in response. To my dismay, it drifted over to me.

"Mrs. Nakajima, your presence is required in the Hara complex by midnight." The same papers manifested for me in similar format and I gripped the parchment between my fingers. My talk with Kuwabara would have to wait.

"Aww, what a cutie!" Botan stretched to pat the small supes head and her face perfectly switched from worry to adoration, but I flicked her fingers.

"That's a Cat Sith. Fey that used to steal souls." I studied the parchment then waved away the small fairy. The black cat whined at being shooed and disintegrated with a 'pop.'

Botan retracted her fingers with a grimace. Kurama pointed to the parchment clasped between my fingers.

"It's a summons. I've been served." With a groan, I stood from the table. Several supernaturals stared smugly at my direction. It was the first time seeing their own justicar personally called for a hearing and I suspected that many of them anticipated my eventual summons. Under the guidelines of my title, I had killed a cyclops and killing other supes was taboo as the number that existed dwindled over the centuries. However, because of my fortuitous job and closeness with the Haras I had not received any backlash.

I waved my summons at Lucas like a badge of honor and strode to the door of The Hollow giving little notice to my guests and they hurriedly followed me.

"Where are you going?" Kurama called after me after I winded my way down the alleyways and strode down the downtown pavilion. An old brick monstrosity that functioned as a bazaar stood at the center dubbed the 'The Market House' by a stone plaque hung underneath it's wings. I walked under it and temporarily away from the eyes of night goers.

"To my faction house." I slowed my gait and the ferry girl caught up. Botan jogged up the stone steps and she sagged down placing her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

Through pants she asked, "Does it have to be now? I need to report to Koenma."

I grabbed one of the navy compacts in my pocket and tossed it to her unceremoniously. She fumbled with it, but caught it. I felt somewhat guilty for snatching it from her, but it would prompt unnecessary complications had the others interfered. One, they wouldn't even be able to find The Hollow let alone reach whatever incident was happening inside.

"Yes, it needs to be now. Otherwise…." Upon attending my hearing, whoever was decided to be my judge would dole out whatever they considered justice. Lateness only made the punishment severe and it was already some time past eleven. I turned and walked away increasing my pace.

"Botan, I suggest you update Koenma. I'll accompany Nakajima." Kurama said. I peeked over my shoulder and Botan was already mounting her oar and without any need for propulsion darted up and out of sight. Kurama closed the distance between us and matched my quickened gait with the strides of his long legs.

"You don't have to go with me." I said as I burrowed into my pocket. I found my phone and texted Miki. She had already messaged me with, 'On my way.' Notices of all hearings went through her father first, and I was certain he told Miki if she had already texted me five minutes ago.

"Need I remind you? Dr. Harada has certain machinations for your soul." He chided. His head swerved towards me skeptically as if I'd forgotten the entire reason we were stuck together in the first place.

Dr. Harada wasn't actually. He was looking for the end results of his hobby.

"Dedicated to the mission or just surveilling me?" Annoyed, I increased my pace. Now, was not the time to keep an eye on me. If anything, he should have gone back with Botan regardless of a ghoul creating doctor.

"Both, of course." He said matter-of–factly and his viridian eyes darkened.

"Because of a ghoul creating psycho or because Koenma told you to?" I blurted out then sighed.

It seemed like something Koenma and Kurama would do. It was too hopeful to be easily handed the same privileges as one of Koenma's detectives. I already figured that I would just be a pass to matters supernatural to be ogled at, but it didn't make me feel any better and I deeply regretted bringing Botan and Kurama to The Hollow. I allowed them to ogle.

Kurama said nothing and continued walking beside me. I recognized the familiar nose of a black Cadillac peer over a street corner and waved Miki over. The engine groaned to a pause beside us and a tinted window rolled down.

"Need a ride?" Miki jokingly said. Through the driver's window, I recognized a haltered deep garnet dress that Miki only wore when she was trying to impress. She must have heard Lucas was coming to the Hara house as well.

"You're a lifesaver, Miki." I hopped into the shotgun side and shut the door beside me.

"Oof, choice of words." True, I wasn't alive anymore. Miki liked to remind me I was supernatural now.

"Get in, Kurama. You're either in or your out." I didn't enjoy that he was keeping a watch on me, but I wouldn't abandon him on the side of the road either. I now had my own 'honor code' after spending so much time with Kazuma.

He slid into the back seat and shut the door behind them. Miki peeled off and the colors of downtown drifted by as she sped down the road.

* * *

As the gates of the Hara complex came into view, my stomach flipped. The gates were already open meaning my arrival was expected. Miki slowed to a stop just outside the gate and turned in her seat to address Kurama for the first time since he entered the vehicle.

"You wait outside the gate." She shooed him as if he was some dog that wasn't allowed on the furniture.

"I beg your pardon?" Kurama spoke, but he wasn't offended. His eyes just settled to a mildly amused expression.

"You. Out." Miki pressed on. "I will toss you out of this car if I have to."

"And why must I leave?" Kurama leaned forward to observe the gates just beyond the hood of the vehicle.

"Because you and your friend are the reason she's in so deep. If you go strolling in with us, it will look bad. And today is not the day, demon." Miki delivered the last word with such distaste that I twisted in my seat to look between them.

I never heard my usually lax friend become cross. Just this morning she was friendly with him, but that was this morning when she thought he was human. Kaito's loose lips were at play again and he must have informed his sister at some point today. Now, that he was a confirmed demon she looked at him with caustic disgust rather than the fascinated gaze she had this morning. Perhaps, it had to do with whatever was waiting for me inside and not the fact that he was a demon. I didn't want to assume Miki could be prejudiced.

"Kurama's reminded me that the reason he's following me is due to Dr. Harada. I agreed to have Koenma's detectives around me and I'm sure Kurama has his orders as well." I tapped my fingers on the center console while I studied his face.

I was unsure if Mr. Hara knew that Koenma had told Kurama to keep watch on me, but he was definitely aware of the original reason of this makeshift alliance. Surround me with agents: eventually, catch the doctor. Simple. So, who was inside that would be averse to me appearing beside a demon? I needed to know, if only to make ripples in the supernatural community.

"I'll let him decide whether he wants to enter. But know, that once inside there's no turning back. And you're," I leaned between the two seats and focused on all the demon peculiarities of his gleaming viridian eyes so I could read him, "my responsibility just as much as I am yours."

There was a glint of understanding in those pools of green.

"You say nothing, do nothing unless I give the okay. We just might make it out unscathed." I twisted back into my chair and mentally prepared myself for whatever was waiting at the end of the gravel road.

"Very well." He conceded and I felt his gaze bore into the back of my skull.

"You're both fucking crazy." Miki quickly turned around in her seat with a huff and hammered down the gas. We lurched forward and shook as we soared up the bumpy driveway leading to the complex. Time was of the essence.

The old Victorian was in view and I unfastened my seat belt. A 1949 Ford Coupe glinted a blood red under the triggered motion lights as we pulled up. I wasted no time bounding up the steps of the Hara manor and throwing open the door and heard Kurama's steps tapping the hardwood following close behind me. I passed Grelda who donned her brown vested maître d' uniform. She only wore that number when someone from another faction was here. My flipped stomach sunk as I ventured further into the recesses of the house.

She called after me in a gravelly voice.

"They're waiting in the grand parlor, Mrs. Nakajima."

"Thank you!" I waved over my shoulder and barreled through the ebony wood paneled and gold filigree wallpaper hallways that lined the area floor to ceiling. I stopped in front of the arched gabon ebony doors that sported decorations of rearing horses on each side and quickly smoothed down my hair before turning the cool golden handle.

Inside, Daisuke Hara was seated on a throne of plush black leather on a high wingback chair just to the left of a fireplace that was the focal point of the room. Kaito stood at the mantle of the fireplace leaning against the black marble column attached to it. My eyes found opaque irises and my stomach outright did bloody olympic-esque back flipping.

I found the reason why everyone was on edge. Seated on the other wingback was a statuesque dusty grey-skinned figure that was draped in an absolute black suit. His straight dark hair fell past discolored opaque eyes and hallowed cheeks and over his shoulders disappearing into the darkness of his attire. Though I had never met him in person, I knew the black and silver carbonado badge that was pinned to his lapel that labeled him as The Company's high inquisitor and the only lich wizard in the area. If I was the new Big Bad, this was the fucking supernatural boogeyman.

Carbonado badges were a sign of ferocious strength only worn by the oldest of supes in their faction. And they all kept malicious tenants upheld by the most traditionalist and archaic of minds. There was only one of those minds that took a fascination in evaluating the faults of supes through our judicial system.

For some yet unknown infraction, I was sent the most infamous of inquisitors. Suddenly, the thought of bringing my demon companion along stilled my tracks. Perhaps, it wasn't the best of ideas.

"Inquisitor Tallen, I hope I've not kept you waiting." I tilted my head with a simple nod. Kurama approached my flank from the left; though Daisuke was not surprised, I noticed Kaito look away from him with a vexed expression. Miki strode in and sat rigidly in a leather loveseat and her golden eyes fastened on the inquisitor.

At first, he didn't bother to look in my direction. He squinted at something unknown in the distance gaze hardening, but a sudden furor seemed to hemorrhage his features as if he had finally registered my words.

"I did not expect to be waiting." His hands rested on a black lacquered cane that seemed to anchor him to the floor. "It is a minute until the time, so sit." He barked at me.

Jolted into motion at being commanded, I acquiesced. I sat beside Miki, but made sure to keep Kurama in my peripheral. Like I requested, he did nothing and simply stood close to the entrance unmoving. Good. I didn't want there to be a small scandal just because a supposed human thought he could sit in the same circle as a high inquisitor. That would only further complicate matters.

The seconds that lulled by seemed like hours and I mimicked soft breathing to past the time. Though I could not benefit from the flow of oxygen, the ritual still seemed to calm my nerves.

"The committee of The Council of Judicators will begin." He striked the marble below with his cane like a gavel. All heads of the room swung in his direction. Daisuke wore the same annoyed look when matters were of the trifling variety.

"The Council is meeting to hear the defense of Yoko Nakajima who is accused of exposing this world to the eyes of the unhallowed, humans." Tallen's opaque eyes sharply stared in my direction. In supernatural hearings, you were guilty until proven innocent. In this old creature's eyes, I was guilty.

"I, as High Inquisitor, will be speaking on behalf of the CEO of The Company, Ignatius De Rege."

He motioned to his left and created a crimson spark between his fingers. In response, a shimmering portal of crimson blanketed the room in an ominous glow and the curvaceous figure of Yesinia, the succubus, in a tight blazer and pencil skirt stepped out.

"The Council now recognizes, Yesinia Romero, our newest Divisional manager for any statement she may have." He beckoned her forward and she preened in her new attire.

I felt my eyes darken and the familiar black clouds circled around my eyes, but I fought the anger and it dissipated. I may need to replay this moment in my head later. Yesinia had defected from Neutrality to The Company, of all places.

Daisuke and Kaito shared a knowing look, but Miki clutched the edge of the seat tightly. She had not known. Kurama remained at the door with his hands in his coat, but made no accusatory motion of acknowledgement. For that, I was grateful.

"Now, I will introduce our witnesses. The humans in question." From the portal that glowed angrily, a familiar pink and blue figure emerged. Botan stumbled into the room looking wild-eyed and stricken. Her eyes scoured the room and landed on Kurama who placed a finger to his lips to solicit her from speaking. She launched to his side and stood behind him, wary of the inhabitants in the room. Another search with her eyes and she found me staring apologetically in her direction.

How the hell did they catch her? She was flying on her oar to Koenma the last time I saw her. At this time, she should've been ratting me out to her boss. What happened?

"Begin, Yesinia." The high inquisitor's voice boomed as he gazed in Botan's and Kurama's direction.

"Of course, High Inquisitor." She said in a lilted voice and bowed her head before sashaying in front of the two witnesses. Her eyes roamed appreciatively over Kurama.

In the middle of my damn hearing, really Yesenia?

"I was at a quaint hole-in-the-wall known as The Hollow when these two humans walked in behind Nakajima, Neutrality's newest justicar." She turned and her dilated pupils regarded me dismissively. How dare she call The Hollow _quaint._ It may be a hole-in-the-wall, but it was still one of the oldest establishments that invited supernaturals of multiple factions to discuss differences over its raggedy tables.

"I asked if I could borrow him," She pointed to Kurama, "if only for a moment. I wanted to ascertain the origins that lead to his access. However, the eldest Hara child intervened." She stood in front of Botan and looked down at her through narrowed eyes.

Are you kidding me?! The stupid tart was just miffed she couldn't get into Kurama's pants.

"Then, as I was leaving, I found this one snooping around the entrance alone. She was holding some sort of map trying to mark the location of the tavern." She accused Botan and the ferry girl began to say something, but Kurama silenced her with a grip on her upper arm. He looked down at her in a reproachful manner. Betrayed, she gazed up at Kurama.

Oh, Botan, you idiot. She had doubled back to The Hollow. Perhaps, to tell Koenma the location in her report, but outsiders weren't allowed near The Hollow without an escort. Nor, was marking it on a map feasible. The winding alleys leading up to the shanty entrance was an enchantment that made it impossible to locate on paper. Only by entering the halls of the tavern, could you find it again, but Botan was misinformed, due to my part.

"I found it alarming!" Yesinia mock fretted, but her lips were curled into a mischievous smile.

"As we all should." Tallen spoke critically and gripped the apex of the cane and his angular knuckles of his slender hands imitated clutched claws. "Humans are strictly forbidden and according to our sources, Justicar Nakajima did not endure the necessary formalities to bring them into the fold."

I made no admission to his claims, nor did I look away from him as he accused me. It wouldn't aid any of us if I appeared guilty.

"I will allow a cross-examination of the witnesses. Know, humans, that should you lie I will know. And you do not want to lie." A thinly camouflaged threat escaped his lips, promising castigations relentless and ancient. Tallen leaned forward rigidly in his chair as he addressed Botan and Kurama.

Kurama glanced towards me questioningly and I shook my head softly. He looked back at Yesinia hopefully understanding my gesture. I didn't want him to answer a single question she posed. If he did, it would seem I had no reign on my guests and any words they uttered would be twisted against me. The Company rarely left a hearing without determining the defendant guilty.

Kurama's grip on Botan tightened as Yesinia questioned Botan.

"What was the purpose of carrying a map outside of a supernatural establishment?" Yesinia leaned forward caustically questioning Botan and her copper hair swung in front of her.

Botan just whimpered in response as the grip on her arm became tighter, but she didn't answer. Crabbed Yesinia moved onto Kurama.

"What is your relationship to Nakajima?" She crossed her arms in irritation. Kurama quietly met her questioning with a determined gaze and Yesinia stomped a heeled foot in irritation.

" _Answer, human_." Yesinia belittled.

"Enough, it seems they know their place." Tallen beckoned Yesinia over with an elongated arm and she trudged back obediently. "Perhaps they'll answer their master."

As he addressed me, I stood alert. Quickly, I reached into my mental file cabinet for any questions I could ask that would help me avoid the most severe of punishments. Then, I paused.

Oh.

Oh, there was one idea, but only if Kurama was willing to supply the information.

"The council will allow Justicar Nakajima to question the witnesses." Inquisitor Tallen's opaque eyes seemed to swirl dangerously. He sat upright and he tapped a black loafer against the bottom of the cane restlessly.

I strode over to Kurama and bit my lip nervously.

"When Yesinia approached us, what were her exact words?" I looked back at the succubus and all smugness left her face and was replaced with vitriol.

"She stated, 'I can ask your amiable sponsor to borrow you…for the night.'" He answered and parodied embarrassment as he did. However, he didn't seem to be the type to be easily discomforted by women approaching him. Hope burst anew as he played his role well. Sly bastard. We may just survive after all.

"At the time, I thought Mrs. Romero being a succubus and her reputation so renowned…I assumed she had asked me if she could couple with you…. There was little in her words that notified me of official Company business." I mulled over aloud and tapped a finger to my chin. "Although, if Yesenia says she wanted to question my guests, that could be possible, but not likely."

It was very rare to see a succubus' cheeks darken as they were so practiced in their hobbies. However, this reddening had nothing to do with sex.

"As for my guests," I stood in front of Kurama and prayed to whatever supernatural deity there was he would answer. I wouldn't force him to reveal the information, that would entirely be on him.

"Kurama, are you human?"

Kurama paused and he released his vice grip on Botan. She rubbed her arm in response. He shifted on his foot and leaned his weight into his heel as he crossed his arms. He hung his head and closed his lids as if calculating all the possibilities and avenues his answer may led to. After what seemed like an uncomfortable eon, he finally said-

"No, I am not."

At his response, relief flooded through me in warm waves that was alien in this cold body of mine.

"And Botan, is she human?" I continued and Botan's eyes widened and she began to form words in her mouth to gripe, but Kurama answered in her stead.

"No, she is not." He admitted and he nodded seeming to know where I was going.

"I doubt Octavius would allow either of them in as a trusted keeper…were they human." I used Octavius' name as a gatekeeper to all things supernatural. His job, first and foremost, was to disallow the entrance of humans, but there was nothing in the rules about demons or grim reapers.

"They were welcomed as guests." I turned to address the inquisitor, " _I_ invited them in as guests. I would never invite a human in. It's strictly against the codes of Neutrality." I stated flatly and the inquisitor's eyes darted between myself and the two behind me. His brow rose and he languidly waved slender fingers in my direction.

" _Demons,"_ and he examined Botan critically, " _and spirits_ have their own respective worlds in which they should remain. They should not be masquerading as humans. Why are they here?!" Tallen furiously questioned.

"As I stated, they are my guests. It is not The Company's business to criticize the questionable company I keep. And to my knowledge, there are no rules in place that deny access to demons and spirits to supernatural establishments." I said bluntly.

Daisuke seemed pleased. Probably because I hadn't indulged the inquisitor as to the real reason they were following me.

"That can be rectified." Tallen countered. "It seems this hearing has taken a turn. If we are not observing a hearing about the induction of humans, then let us resort to traditional ways."

He stood and adjusted the cane in his hands so that his palms tightly gripped the middle. Daisuke stood from his chair too and he stepped beside the inquisitor to head him off.

"If there is no hearing being observed then why should Yoko endure a trial." Daisuke glowered at the inquisitor, but he dismissed the comment with a wave of his cane.

"My, although we were notified of Nakajima's dubious origins, it seems you treat her as more than just a retainer of the house." Tallen stated curiously.

 _He already told them I was a dhampir. When?! Did we not decide this just yesterday?_

In one part of my mind, I was grappling with the implications of Tallen's words and in the other trying to figure out how The Company knew so quickly. Daisuke's interference exhibited concern that most dhampirs were not afforded as outcasts in vampire homes being the offspring of affairs. I underestimated the rate at which news traveled in the world of supernaturals. And I was certain that after this affair was over, the entirety of The Company would know I kept demons and spirits around.

"Nakajima will undergo the trial to keep the balance, after all isn't that what the denizens of Neutrality claim to do? Many factions are expecting the cyclops killer to be ousted with the news of humans in the fold. However, demons and spirits, are not a better outcome." He closed the distance between us and the hairs on my neck stood as he reminded me of my previous indiscretion. I had only skirted away from that hearing because the inquisitor of The Order had found the incident to be in self-defense.

The threatening aura around Tallen was commanding and finite as he lowered his cane in front of him and placed both hands upon it. I saw putrid puce and bister blights in the discolored eyes that repugnantly squinted down at me.

"I am a fair inquisitor, I assure you. And it will keep the upper echelons silent. Or at least, complacent and you'll walk unharmed." His voice softened from the barking into a harsh, hoarse expel of breath.

Despite his claims, I doubted anything he did was for my benefit.

"Let's get this over with. I'm sure I've taken enough of your time." Signs of discontent at my short reply creased Tallen's ashen brows.

"Quite." He sharply replied.

"It seems what this family lacks…is restraint." He addressed Daisuke and the older vampire growled warningly in response. Tallen paid him no attention and continued.

"A dhampir born of unsanctified origins who would then upset the balance by inviting strangers in without the forbearance to notify her own father." His opaque eyes seemed to look through me and I tried not to struggle at the closeness as he leaned forward.

"This trial will be one of self-control. If she can endure it she will remain in Neutrality considered innocent. However, fail the trial and you will be inducted into The Company as guilty." He gratingly rapped the cane on the abused hardwood as he concluded the hearing.

So that was his idea of justice. If I failed I would be ridiculed and tortured under the banner of The Company. He was sure I would fail whatever trial he had in mind.

He lifted his fingers above my shoulder and crimson static sparks shot from his hand to the entrance of the parlor where they formed a barrier of arcane circles glowing vehemently behind me.

"This room will be locked to the justicar and her guests: They will remain here for exactly one day." Tallen spoke and the last of the static from his arm trailed to the entrance. "Should any sustenance or blood pass her lips in the next twenty-four hours, I will know it and she will fail. I will come to collect her when she does."

"You're certainly confident." Daisuke accused. He walked to the other side of the portal and it remained unaffected.

"I would not be High Inquisitor if I wasn't." He snarled. With that, he turned and walked to his own portal and disappeared. Yesinia dejectedly trailed after, but caught my glance and arrogantly curled her lips. She wanted me to fail, too.

"Don't fuck up Yesinia. The moment you do; _I will be there._ " I threatened her and she flipped her hair over her slim shoulder in response and entered the portal. It swirled and dissipated into nothing after she left.

I saw Kurama's shoulders visibly slump and he buried his face in his hands. It seemed that the High Inquisitor's presence had make him anxious as well. Botan slumped to the floor and let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad that's over. Let's inform Koenma." And the oar materialized in her hands.

"You will not be going anywhere." Kaito walked passed Botan who was plopped on the floor unceremoniously. He turned to address her. "This barrier prevents you from leaving in the time allotted. As long as the trial is underway, you'll stay."

He crossed the barrier and joined his father who was inspecting the recipients of the trial like animals in an enclosure. "Miki." He called the other Hara sibling.

"Coming." She had remained completely silent during the entire exchange, but she appeared calm now that The Company followers had left. She walked to me first, before complying to her father's call.

"Give me." She opened her an outstretched hand and I placed the bag of jerky in her palm.

"I know you won't, but it's just a precaution." She hugged me tightly and walked past the barrier and out of view with her father in tow. My nearly bloodless heart tugged as I watched her leave.

Kaito paused at the door looking down at his hands regretfully before disappearing out of sight too.

What was that about?

"How long can you last without food?" Kurama walked to the loveseat and leaned into it, his arms and legs crossed. It took no time for Kurama to piece together my particular vice.

"We're about to find out." I apprehensively responded.

* * *

 _Notes_ _:_ _Wow, okay, longest chapter I've written. Pacing, what is that?_ _I only hope I did Kurama some justice._

 _I realize I have a charater named Kaito, when there's one already in the canon and you know what: I've always liked the name. That's all._


	8. House Arrest

A minute crept into an hour and an hour crept into eons staring at the chandelier reflecting dull prisms into a crown moulded ceiling. It was tantamount to watching paint dry as one prism collided with another and dings of crystal shards swayed above. Intensely, I watched them hover from their silver caps shimmering as if they were the most fascinating documentary while I laid back ramrod straight on the ground.

I focused to get my mind off of her.

Botan's hushed whispers filled the pauses accompanied by a crackle as the portal shifted crimson static and counted down the time. She animatedly petitioned at Kurama to no avail. At the moment, he wasn't interested in her chatter. He briefly acknowledged her with a 'hmm' of his lips, but no more as she rattled off a compendium of information. Though she whispered, I heard it all.

"I don't very much like the idea of biding our time. You and the boys have already done all that trial jazz." From my peripheral, she flapped her hand dismissively. "Since it's her turn, we should try to find a way out!" She reasoned with him.

 _Ba-dump._

To trials, Kurama neither agreed or denied and instead sneaked glances down his straight nose gauging my reactions to Botan's idle fussing. Or perhaps monitoring me for any signs of change.

"Maybe Yusuke will be able to find us here? She said we'd be back by midnight." Botan spoke.

Her agitated whisper carried over the air and I squinted at the sound of her voice. That _was_ what I promised, but I had made a misstep. Instead of rushing headlong into the supernatural, I should have kept them away as far as possible. There was probably another way to get to Lucas besides interrogating the poor sod at his job. And I had broadcasted a wealth of info with each interaction at the tavern, including Lucas' personal business.

 _Ba-dump._

For all the blunders I had made the day before blurting out information, I neglected to tell them the few tidbits of information that would matter most. Places like The Hollow and even the Hara Complex were hidden, and people without the bind couldn't waltz in off the street. Regrettably, I probably should have told Botan about my mistake at the mention of Yusuke's name.

 _Wait._

Hadn't she slipped up? She doubled back.

She was supposed to be tattling to Koenma all the sordid details she learned at The Hollow. So, why double back and get caught? In that moment, I grew bothered as I slipped into a petty mood. I tapped my fingers against the wood beneath me in agitation. I had taken her to one of the few places that anchored me down, since…zombiehood. And she'd underhandedly gone back to report the location after assuring me she was en route to Koenma.

 _Ba-dump._

But she couldn't have possibly known her faux-pas, could she? Not when I was so unwilling to divulge information and she didn't know a lick about supernaturals or how questionable she would appear skulking around the entrance of the tavern alone. I couldn't fault her for just being ignorant and if I wanted any varying result, I would have to correct that. At least, with the basics figured out, we could avoid more hearings. My doubts withered away.

"Not quite sure what Koenma was thinking. One moment investigator, and the next…lawbreaker." She muttered concealing her mouth in her hand as she leaned towards Kurama.

My fingers abruptly stopped tapping. My pettiness imploded like a beer bottle left in the freezer. However, I heard-

 _Ba-dump_.

It cut through her whispers like a mantra, interrupting her sentences and tearing my attention from her voice. With my strained eyes, I followed the trail of the white rope mouldings that bordered the ceiling and divided it into neat squares. The chandeliers lined the center and swayed with prismatic light that colored the ceiling into waves and resembled light hitting water. Stop thinking about it.

 _Ba-dump._

A sliver of gold breached simple linen curtains and inched across the grains of hardwood. A warm touch that reminded me to just remain motionless on the floor. Just stay. It embraced my knee as the sun's rays crept, crept, crept over my knee and past my thigh. It was noon now. I held onto that embrace and concentrated on the warmness breaching through my black slacks. C'mon now.

 _Ba-dump._

A shift in posture, and I fought the urge to tilt my head towards the source. Kurama had adjusted his weight to his other leg and re-crossed them. Warm bodies. I sucked in an unsteady breath and exhaled and in seconds found a tempo to combat the cadence of beats. Just breathe.

 _Ba-dump._

" _Fuck_." The expletive erupted from my mouth before I could catch myself. This wasn't working no matter how hard I concentrated on anything that wasn't my guests in the room. I pelted my weight off the floor and fervently blinked at them and they returned looks of earnest, in turn. Upright, I mopped my face with a hand and Botan jolted at the sudden movement. Her shock melted into abject horror. Did she realize I'd been listening?

Kurama watched, still and patient.

"Botan," I felt the niggling of a petty remark rise to my throat like bile. I wanted to set her straight. I _wanted_ to say, 'You're just as culpable for breaking laws in this circle.' I really did.

Simmer down, Nakajima. I buried that derisory comment in my mind along with my wounded pride and hunger. I wasn't going to make any friends assuming the role of accuser.

"Can we chat?" I turned on my ass cross-legged, so I was facing her. My legs rested on a carpet that stretched to the spaces in the circle of chairs and I placed my hands at my ankle and fidgeted with the hem of my pants.

 _Ba-dump._

"U-uh. Yes, what about?" She whirled in my direction her ponytail lashing behind her. She bit her lip anxiously drawing blood to her pink lips. Her previously neat bangs lay in disarray on her porcelain forehead. Had she been tugging on them?

"Do I…make you nervous?" I pointed to my own forehead and self-consciously her hand tentatively went to her bangs. Not that I could fault her, I didn't see what happened from the moment she left and when she appeared through the portal. I wondered how Yesenia treated her.

"Oh!" She ruffled them and they perfectly slid into place once more. "Well, can you blame me…with the company you keep-"

 _Ba-dump._

Speaking of The Company.

"Those aren't my people." I pointed to the empty space flanking the high back chair where the portal had been. I kept my eyes on magenta orbs, hoping distractions would make the beating subside. "Inquisitor Tallen and Yesenia, they…"

"Then, who-?" Kurama agitated spoke. Whether is was at the mention of the Inquisitor or maintaining silence for twelve hours, I hadn't the foggiest. I held my hand up and pinned him with a look of unruffled calm.

"Remember when I mentioned factions at The Hollow." At the mention of factions, Botan nodded energetically.

"Tallen is an Inquisitor from a faction known as The Company. My faction despite what Kaito may have lead you to believe," and I rolled my eyes glib as I recalled his property comments in the tavern, "do not treat humans any differently from supes once they're in."

"So, The Company..." Botan had leaned forward, absorbing every word with hungry fascination. Twelve hours of boredom will do that to anyone.

 _Ba-dump._

I exhaled, my breath jittery, "Unlike other factions, they detest humans. In fact, they detest anything that isn't supernatural."

I had just been told about demons a little more than a day ago. However, after being told Kurama and Botan weren't human Tallen only needed a glance to determine their nature. He only needed a _glance_. Then, why was he so sure they were human before it was revealed they weren't?

He must have known already. He had to assume that I would not give up their identities, to keep the information from the factions, but he hadn't planned on me exposing us to save our asses. Hence, the trial. He was trying so adamantly to convict me. Why-

"But why?" I was torn away from my thoughts and glanced at Botan that blinked expectantly at me for a reply. I grinded my teeth waiting for the sweet siren call of the-

 _Ba-dump._

I gripped the hem of my pants tightly and tugged them past the rim of my black loafers. What were we talking about again? Oh, right.

"Millennia old prejudices and they're assholes. Lemme ask." I had an inkling demons harbored similar prejudices based on Cloakman's initial reaction to me. Or probably because I was rude at the time. Anyways, "How do demons feel about humans?"

"In some regards, demons are similar to the Inquisitor. Many demons despise humans because of their weakness." Kurama had slipped into the loveseat beside Botan as he matter-of-factly spoke. "There are some groups that refuse to interact with humans. And in others, fascinated outliers actively seek to live among them."

"I hate making all-encompassing assumptions, but vibe with me." Leaning towards my legs I hovered above my bent knees engaged in their expressions. It was my turn to gauge reactions. "Apply that logic to the world of supes. This entire _one_ faction wants to snuff out humans."

 _Ba-dump._

I wrinkled my nose and smacked my chops. My mouth was becoming viscous and the saliva thickly coated the roof of my mouth.

Kurama briefly adapted a visage of derision but it flitted away as quickly as it appeared. Fascinated outlier, perhaps? Or was I acting strangely...smacking my mouth must have been weird.

"That's awful. And unfair." Botan's hands found their way to the end of her ponytail and she idly curled the ends around her fingertips. She messed with her hair when she was anxious and I noted it in my mental filing cabinet for later.

"The reason I need to differentiate between factions is this." I grandly gestured to the walls of the parlor. "Had it been any other Inquisitor, we would have avoided this entire thing." I tilted my head towards the barrier that sizzled and popped with crimson static incessantly.

"Other Inquisitors? How many are there?" Botan comically gulped and she retreated into the plush loveseat.

"Depends on the faction. The Order, Deus Ex, Neo-Fey...their inquisitors have varying stances on humans, but would never bring them to a hearing." From somewhere in the manor, I felt the seething glare of Daisuke Hara curdle my stomach every time I dropped a faction name and did my best not to flinch in response in front of Botan and Kurama. By God, how did he do that.

 _Ba-dump._

"You were brought in as witnesses, but The Company would find you guilty along with me." I sheepishly ran fingers through the ends of my tresses that had tangled from lying on my back. Oh, wait. I was fiddling with my hair. I hurriedly placed my hands at my ankles and stared at the back of my knuckles in amazement. Now, I'm fidgeting.

"Why would we be guilty?!" Magenta orbs widened impossibly far and I felt second hand strain in my eyes. I blinked rapidly like it would prevent her eyeballs from drying out.

"You went snooping around The Hollow, right when Yesenia was heading out." I noted flatly.

 _Ba-dump._

Botan flinched at the accusation, so did I for entirely different reasons. Kurama questioningly glanced at me, one poised brow raised.

I groaned. "It's partially my fault. I didn't warn you about the dangers, of other factions, of what that would look like to other supernaturals." I wanted to fidget, but I gripped my ankle instead and met their gazes. Admitting I goofed left a sour taste in my mouth.

"I was a bit…hmm, what's the word?" Botan spoke while her fingers rapidly twirled into the ends of her cerulean strands. She mouthed several words under her breath and scrunched her nose in thought.

"Sketchy. The word you're looking for is sketchy."

"Thorough!" She concluded triumphantly with a finger pointed skyward and a grin plastered on her face.

I shook my head, but and fought off the corners of my lips turning upwards. Her cheeriness was kind of contagious.

 _Ba-dump._

The biological toll brought me some perspective, "We will not be doing this again, I promise. I'm willing…to be more open about matters supernatural." Daisuke was going to wring my neck for that. "And…I'm sorry for whatever trouble I've caused."

We _could not_ do this again. Cravings were generating a loose lipped zombie, but it was vital I do anything to keep from eating. They were Kuwabara's friends, and I didn't want to devour them after we recently acquainted ourselves. He probably wouldn't appreciate that and it would make a terrible impression. Wow, priorities.

"I'm sorry too. No more sketchy, thorough shenanigans, no sir-ee."

"Apology accepted!" I clapped my hands together just has another beat rang out.

 _Ba-dump._

"I need to get you up to speed on the basics. Any questions before we start?" I adopted a cheerful persona as well. If I'm going to flap my lips, might as well get into it.

"Tallen mentioned you're a dhampir." Cutting right to the fucking chase, huh Kurama.

That was the furthest thing from basic. I was hoping for a question about the doors of The Hollow or Octavius or why I wear a trench coat, but not about my false identity.

"Right, a dhampir is-" I started.

"A half human, half vampire." Blerg. Well, yeah kind of. I felt my eye twitch, but I blinked it away.

Did he just…interrupt me? With a half-wrong assumption, too. The hell is he asking if he thought he knew the answer….

 _Ba-dump._

Just inhale. Exhale.

"I see you've read some fictional works. But no, a vampire is actually born from vampire and human, a dhampir is the unlucky result of a vampire and unmarried woman." I patted my chest proudly, like a spoiled red headed step child.

"And you called me a sly bastard?" Kurama adopted a smirk and dark humor danced behind his eyes.

"I deserve that." Abashed, I nodded. Botan snorted and she murmured, "She's not wrong…"

Kurama side-eyed Botan, his smirk disappearing, "Do you?"

"I'm notorious for not getting along with people, can you tell?" Internally, I took stock of people I considered friends. There was Miki, Charles, Andwise, Kuwabara...maybe Kaito. Was that it?

"Yes, the incident at the temple was most enlightening." Viridian eyes glinted from under garnet strands. Way to throw shade, Kurama.

"I deserve that too." I slapped a hand to my forehead and relished at how cold they were compared to my cheeks that were bathed in sunlight streaming from the curtains. Now that we were on the topic of shade. "I'm sorry, Kurama. I antagonized you on the ride to the temple."

"No need." He briefly shook his head and silky strands from his garnet crown careened away from his face.

 _Ba-dump._

" _OKAY_." I declared more to the heartbeats than to Kurama. "Back to the dhampir thing, you said 'half human, half vampire. In the supe world, you're either one or the other. There is no half anything. I'm full-on dhampir."

"There are no hybrids." Kurama seemed curiously surprised to know that.

"No cute half kitty, half humans walking about?" Botan transitioned to cat-face and her hands balled beside her face.

"No." Botan pouted at my answer. "Except there are people called halfings, but I assure you they aren't half anything. Just short, hairy people, so don't be confused."

"I won't!" Botan assured and she pressed a digit to her temple as she committed it to memory.

"Those vampires are your family. The elder being your father." Right back to this? I just wanted to drop the entire false origin business.

 _Ba-dump._

There it was again, ever beating. Incessant. And with an air of resignation, "Yes, he's my dad. Tallen stated that in his own hateful way." Knowing Daisuke was probably listening, I laid it on thick. "Even though, we've recently met, I'd like to think he's got _faith_ in my gift of gab."

I heard a cackle down the hallway. Well, at least Miki heard it.

"You've only met recently. So what happened before you met, how are you acquainted with Kuwabara?" With little information, Kurama clinged and pried, never wavering from his spot on the loveseat.

Fool of a took! My mouth is going to get me in trouble.

"Kuwabara tells the story better than I can. I'll let him do the honors." It was a half-truth and he did tell stories far more animatedly than I did. But, memories from before zombiehood weren't as definite compared to my newly made undead ones that I could spectate like a feature film at my convenience. They swam to mind when I recalled them, but the details were mismatched, off. Attempting to draw out details only demonstrated how far I ventured from the actual truth. Only when I was asleep, could I delve into those memories with lucid clarity.

 _Ba-dump._

Awake, I embraced the essential pieces of those whens were fuzzy, but I could remember the places. I couldn't remember passing acquaintances, but I could remember Kuwabara with clarity. That was all I needed.

"Ooh, ooh!" Botan hopped in her spot with renewed vigor. "Do vampires sleep in coffins?"

"Um, no."

"Burn in the sun?"

"No?"

"Allergic to garlic?"

"We have French on Wednesdays and I make a mean Coq au Vin. Extra garlic." I grinned cheesily.

"Oh, phooie." Botan hung her head and snapped in disappointment.

"So none of the stereotypes we know from myth can be trusted." Kurama ascertained. So did Koenma on that ridiculous tape.

"Now you're getting it." I facetiously brought my hands together in a pitter-patter of soft clapping.

"While we're on the topic of vampires: The High Inquisitor said your father treats you as,'more than just a retainer of the house.' By dubious origins, he meant because you are dhampir. Why was he disturbed by that?" Kurama rested a cheek on backs of his knuckles leisurely as if he hadn't stepped stepped on a secretive landmine.

Odin's beard! Would he just drop the whole dhampir thing? Fine, I'll just solidify my damn back story and we'll get it over with!

 _Ba-dump._

"Ah, that." I huffed and with a finger I traced a mock food train triangle on the plush rug. "So in some factions there are social hierarchies. Supes that fit the old as fuck archetype fill the upper echelons of supes. They consider themselves high class." I notched off the top of the triangle and prodded it with my index finger.

"Being a love child, to those individuals, makes me less than garbage. The elephant in the room." I drew a line at the bottom of the triangle with a flurry of my finger.

"He treats you differently." Botan drew the correct conclusion and she radiated warmth as she gazed down at my makeshift triangle. Or maybe she was pulsing warmth. I was starving.

"Yeah, that's right. Unlike me, dhampirs normally serve their household with a status lower than the maid, so the house can keep an eye on them." I'd only ever seen a dhampir once. The Haras branched from the Nakamura family who briefly visited the manor. They named him 'Dai,' an insult to Daisuke for leaving the family and taking his former wife's name; but, my pretend father paid no mind to their antics.

"I couldn't help but notice you're employed by your house. Is that to keep an eye on you?"

 _Ba-dump._

I sniffled.

Huh. I never thought of that. I also never considered how the Haras would treat me even if I were dhampir. I assumed the Haras were not susceptible to the same prejudices as other families. But what if they were no better? Nah, couldn't be, they were Neutral.

"It could very well be. But I chose this job." I drew a crown on the lower half of my pyramid. Because dammit, I ruled.

"So what's a Justicar?" Botan asked.

"My fancy title to fill all manners of plaques and pens." From my pocket, I tossed a lacquer fountain pen in Botan's direction. She caught it and read the white print aloud.

"Yoko Nakajima, Justicar, Diplomatic Branch. We don't have pens." She thumbed the lettering, impressed.

"But you're a glorified...detective." Kurama eyed the pen skeptically.

"With a badge and everything." I tugged a runic plate from my pocket no bigger than my thumb and it dangled from a leather cord haphazardly. The hammered plate caught the light in all directions. I thumbed the deeply etched runes forming the half-taijitu.

"So, what is your role in the supernatural world?" That pen seemed to distract Kurama off dhampirs entirely. Thank you, Odin.

 _Ba-dump._

How would I explain this? "I investigate cases so humans remain ignorant about us. Of course, avoiding total contact from humans is an impossible endeavor, so I take care of it." Upon uttering 'take care of it,' Botan looked panicked. I held up my palms defensively, "But we don't harm humans, ever. It's to protect them from other factions." She seemed to calm down. Geez.

"You act as a mediator between supernatural and non-supernatural." Kurama uncrossed his legs and leaned forward, elbows atop his knees. He seemed less guarded at my job description, but the movement nearly elicited a jerk from me. Warm bodies.

"I have to. The Company uses a branch known as 'Liquidators.' I get to humans before they can."

The group of organized thugs brutalized humans that were unfortunate enough to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Other factions had similar groups, that could wipe memories, but there were none as severe as the Liquidators.

 _Ba-dump._

My head dropped forward and I ground my chin into my chest. "Distracting myself isn't working." I admitted aloud. "I need to put my mind on something else. You'll forgive me if I cut our conversation short. I need to conserve my energy."

"Does hunger...does it make you weaker?" Garnet locks brushed against his shoulder as he tilted his head towards me.

"It makes me stronger. Stupid strong. I'll be happy to chat about it later." I quickly turned my back to them and futilely began my rhythmic breathing.

"What can keep your mind elsewhere?" Botan 'hmmed' from the loveseat behind me.

Keep my mind elsewhere.

"Botan, you're a fucking genius." I heard her squawk from behind me and I chuckled.

"Do me a flavor," and she giggled from my odd slang. "Don't look at me. Or, speak to me. You'll distract me. I'm going to meditate, but it looks strange when I do."

"I can do that!" He cheeriness truly was contagious. I felt the tiniest glimmer of hope.

I did what I did best when I was distracted. I zoned out.

I felt the cold clasp of rigor mortis lock my body up and I breezed through undead memories in a snap. Turning them over in an instance until I found the exact one I was looking for. Kaito seemed…off earlier. And, I wanted to precisely know the reason why. My only issue with this…

I would have to remain in my memories for the remainder of the trial.

* * *

 _NOTES_ _:_

 _I'm a bit late posting due to typos. And, I'm certain there are plenty of typos and grammar mistakes left, but I wanted to put it out there and remain_ _consistent. I'm self-conscious about my writing and it differs with every chapter. Every time I typed 'ba-dump,' I thought, 'Someone's going to read this and say WE GET IT ALREADY.' I needed to hammer home how annoying Nakajima's hunger was to her character._

 _So Nakajima, I haven't pegged down her character quite yet. Originally she was supposed to be the foil to Kuwabara's character, but when I picked up writing again it didn't seem quite right. Maybe a dynamic/foil mix will be suitable. At least, you know what Nakajima's job is._


End file.
